Avenging Justice
by SecretsofFanfics
Summary: When people start going missing around the world, Fury calls a meeting to discuss the safety of the Avengers, Justice League and heroes around the world. None were convinced the meeting would help...But what happens when one of their own is taken? (DISCONTINUED and Re-written under the name "Bad Things Going Wrong")
1. prologue

_**CilanTheGreat: I can't believe you clicked this fic but since you did you might as well read it.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Wow, so encouraging**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: People should have the free will to do as they please but they might as well read it…**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Where are we going with this**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Uh...well they like DC and Marvel and we like DC and Marvel so~**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Tch, personally I think DC is better but you knowww…**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I am personally feeling attacked right now, i can't handle these negative emotions**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Don't forget I'm the reason you even like marvel *I was number one***_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Again with these negative emotions, this is not the way wants us to behave.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: STOP DISTRACTING! DO THE DISCLAIMER THING….**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat:We do not own Marvel or DC or any of the character related to them**_

 _ **Darthjennab : You sure… like absolutely positive?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat:110% Now enough with your negative attitude and start the fic already-.-**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^  
**_  
It was dark, gloomy and wet… an everyday setting in Gotham City. Tony gripped the umbrella handle, his knuckles turning white. He would admit, Gotham could be a very beautiful city, it just wasn't the city for him. It had a depressing atmosphere, it seemed to be always raining and trouble could be found around every corner. It wasn't as if New York had any less trouble, far from it. There was just something about Gotham that rubbed Tony the wrong way. To be completely honest, there was only one reason why he would ever be in Gotham at all. Bruce.

Bruce Wayne; Genius, billionaire, Philanthropist, not unlike himself in many ways. Or at least that's how the world very wrongly viewed them. Most saw them as crazy party animals that liked to move from girl to girl on a daily basis but, behind closed doors, it was completely different.

Tony knew how reckless he could be. In fact, he could barely take care of himself and drowned his sorrows in alcohol almost every chance he got. He was a walking, talking mess that couldn't function by himself. In turn he relied heavily on the people around him to drag him through.

Bruce however, was the complete opposite. Where Tony was almost always falling apart, Bruce definitely had his life together. He wasn't a mess and somehow managed to remain sober almost 100% of the time. He was precis, clear minded and had an answer for everything.

Except for today.

Where Bruce had always seemed to have a steady train of thought, a calm gaze, today he acted dismal, unsteady. Several years ago today Bruce and Tony had met on not so different circumstances. It was several years ago today that Bruce buried his parents.

 ***Flashback***

The casket lowered into the ground, Tony could barely see above all the old people around him. Why was he even there, he didn't know any of these people, they're not even from the same city... Gotham was depressing.

Gotham. Home to the "Wealthy Waynes". Tony had never met them but he knew that his father and the owner of Wayne Enterprises were close. He himself had never seen them and now he never would. Tony wanted to leave. He hated funerals, he just didn't like the depressing atmosphere. His parents had almost left him behind, "Funerals are no place for children, Master Stark." Jarvis had told his dad but for some reason his father had dragged him along anyways. He was the only child there...well except for youngest Wayne.

What was his name? Tom? Robert? Chris? Henery? It was probably something like Ben. Either way, the kid looked depressing. Everything was depressing. The kid did just lose his parents, maybe he should talk to him? That sounded like a bad idea but then again it couldn't hurt. As his mom always said "Better to try and fail than to never try at all."

Something like that.

He quickly left his father's side (not that the man even noticed) and slowly made his way to the charcoal haired boy. "'Scuse me, Ben?" He got no response, that probably wasn't his name. "Um, Henry, Chris, Robert?" That was no good either, one last try couldn't hurt...could it? "Uh..Tom?" That caught his attention, the boys shoulders visibly stiffened. Then he started to cry, well shit… The older man standing beside what's-his-face made quick to comfort him but not before giving Tony a stern look. What did he do?

"Uh sorry, parents... died?" Oh no, that didn't work at all. Tony was never good at apologies, he doubted he could make the kid laugh.

At least the old man had calmed him down a bit, maybe he should just talk to this kid alone…? Luckily for him the other old guy (He made a quick mental note to learn these people's names.) had left to go talk to the other adults.

"Um... okay, are you okay?" The boy barely lifted his head "My dad's name was Tom…" Tony cringed, great, he messed up ONCE again. Guess what mom? It was better not to try but, since he was already here. "Ah yeah, sorry about that uhhh so not Ben... right?" The boy rolled his eyes, not so depressed now. It almost got him smiling or at least it looked like a smile. "Bruce" "got a nickname?" Bruce sounded like an old man in his thirties not a ten year old boys name. "Nope." ...Uh okay.

"Got a middle name?"

"...Thomas."

Well shit, at least he didn't cry this time.

 ***End Flashback***

That was the start of a beautiful friendship, although you would never hear Bruce say it. "Come on Bru-Berry let's go" "Don't call me that, Tony" "Well it's not like you have a better nickname! Bru-bru, Brucey, Bru-bear, batsy?" "Not in public." Tony snickered, "Then Bru-Berry it is, let's go home~" Bruce nodded slightly then headed in the direction of the manor, Tony raised a brow.

"You didn't bring a car?"

"Alfred is at home"

"You can't drive, Bruce?"

"Shut up Tony."

 **^._.^ *Batsy the line break*^._.^**

Bruce rang the doorbell,

"You don't even have keys, Bru?"

"Alfred's at home, leave me alone."

Alfred opened the door, "Welcome Master Bruce, Master Tony what a...surprise." "Alfredo you wound me."

"May I suggest you two head down stairs?" Tony could never understand bat speak, how hard was it to say 'to the cave?' His thoughts were quickly cut short by the bat himself. "That sounds like a great idea, Alfred." Tony followed Bruce down to the living room but was confused when instead of going to the super secret entrance thing he just sat down on the nearest chair.

"Tony we need to talk." Tony gasped dramatically as he flopped down on the nearest seat. "Bruce, are you breaking up with me?" Bruce frowned at that remark, everyone who saw them thought they were together, Tony probably being the reason why.

"This is serious Tony-" "Hey, something smells good! What's Alfredo making?" Bruce sighed in agitation, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "He's making cookies-" "Cookies? Cookies for what? You starting to grow a sweet tooth or something, Bru-Berry?" "Stop calling me that, they aren't for me-" "Are they for me then? Alfredo's cookies are the best cookies-"

"TONY!"

"...Yes Bru-Berry?" Tony could see that he was getting on Bruce's nerves, it was always fun seeing the normally calm collected bat lose his cool.

"Those cookies aren't for you and they aren't for me either…they're uh.. For the kid…"

" _The kid_?"

"Yeah the kid...in the kitchen…"

"Bruce _why_ is there a kid in the kitchen and how the hell could I not have seen him?"

"Well you aren't the sharpest tool in the shed-"

"BRUCE!"

"Okay fine, the kid in the kitchen then?"

"Yeah an explanation would be nice." Tony watched as Bruce folded his fingers and rested his elbows on his knees, whatever Bruce had to say about the kid it had to be important, especially since Bruce was in his 'important news' pose.

"I'm a foster parent? I uh, took in a ward yesterday?"

"YOU DID WHAT? WHEN WAS THIS?"

"Yesterday…I literally just said so" Tony rolled his eyes at that, Bruce was always being a smart ass.

"Not what I-, you know what never mind just tell me how this happened."

"Not important, Dick is here an-"

"YOU NAMED YOUR KID DICK!"

"M'names Richard Grayson ."

Tony jumped his hand gripping the arc reactor in his chest, "Jesus, kid! Don't do that! What kind of name is Richard anyway?"

Dick frowned, small arms crossing over his chest "Dick is short for Richard…"

Tony turned to face Bruce, his eyes twinkling with mischief,

"You're a Richard~"

Bruce glared at Tony not liking the smirk plastered on the others face. Dick watched the exchange between the two men, confused on what was going on.

"Dick this is Tony Stark, CEO and owner of Stark Industries."

Tony turned to face Dick, his smirk turning into a grin "Former CEO, it's nice to meet you Dickie." The boy frowned at the nickname, not liking how the man said it.

"Likewise Mr. Stark ar-"

"Please Mr. Stark was my father, call me Tony...or you can call me Uncle Tony, that works too~" Tony could see the boy's nose wrinkle in discomfort and couldn't help but chuckle a little bit.

"Are you Bruce's boyfriend or something?"

Bruce face palmed, while Tony burst out laughing, this happened every time. "No Dick, Tony and I aren't in a relationship, he's just a very annoying childhood friend."

"C'mon Bru-bru, I know you love me~" Dick hesitantly sat next to Tony, his gaze fixed on his fidgeting fingers.

"How did you two meet?"

Bruce sat silently, his eyes and Tony's meeting in an instant the two sharing a visual conversation of sorts,

 _'you tell him.'_

' _Bruce!'_

Tony looked back at Dick, a sheepish smile finding its way onto his face. "Let's just say it was a business event and our families had to meet."

"When can I meet them?"

This kid was asking all the wrong things. It was Bruce's turn to explain, "Um...well you see Di-" "Master Richard the cookies are ready."

Tony and Bruce both visibly relaxed, silently thanking Alfred for the interruption.

"Alfredo brought cookies, you're the best Alfie!"

"Can I call you Alfie?"

"Please don't Master Richard."

"Just Al then?"

"...I suppose. Master Richard but please, do remember I have a name." Bruce could hear the sigh in Alfred's tone and was pretty sure it passed right over both Tony and Dick's heads. It hadn't even been an hour yet and Tony was already a terrible influence on the kid.

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Well that wasn't so bad was it?**_

 _ **Darthjennab : It took us days just to write the flash back . NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE SO DISTRACTING**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: It's called being lazy, it's an art in itself**_

 _ **Darthjennab: "Art form"**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Exactly~**_

 _ **Darthjennab :**_ _ **reviews pls ;)**_


	2. The meeting

_**CilanTheGreat: Wow look, another chapter...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: IT ONLY TOOK US A FEW DAYS THIS TIME!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Progress in the making~**_

 _ **Darthjennab: we should try to update weekly… emphasis on *try***_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I think that's a great idea emphasis on *idea***_

 _ **Darthjennab : . I BELIEVE IN US… kinda**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Me? Only partially I guess?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Thanks for the support… ON WITH THE NEW CHAPTER!**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^  
**_  
 ***5 years later***

 _Another_ boring meeting up in the Helicarrier and Tony was not enjoying it whatsoever. What did Fury even want? Tony was having a nice civil conversation (well, as civil as a conversation with Tony could get anyway) with Bruce about the new upgrades he was designing for his team's weaponry, but before he could even show Bruce his latest tech, Fury decided interrupting would be a great idea.

"Lookie here, Patchy the Pirate, I have some really sciency-wiency genius things to take care of, so if we could move this along…" Fury gave Tony a disapproving glare, the veins popping out of his head clearly showing how he really didn't want to deal with his snarkyness at the moment. "This is serious Stark, we have pressing matters to attend to." Tony rolled his eyes, what was so important that they needed to talk to him of all people, they usually left the serious talking stuff to Cap. "Like what exactly?" Fury turned around to face the giant glass windows that made up the walls of the meeting room.

"People are going missing."

Tony raised a brow, missing people? That was a problem sure but it didn't really sound like a S.H.I.E.L.D problem. "What's that gotta do with the Avengers?" Fury turned back around, his one eye glazing over in trepidation. "This doesn't only involve the Avengers, Stark! This could affect every goddamn hero in the world!"

This caught Tony's attention, every hero? What the hell could be so important that it would affect every hero on earth?

"Heroes are going missing Stark. Awhile back the doom patrol was ambushed and no one has seen them since, I also heard from Professor X that one of his are gone too… Jubilee I think? You know her?" Tony shook his head a small frown appearing on his lips "Sure this sounds like a problem but what do you want me to do about it?" Fury sighed exasperatedly, his glare hardening,

" _Think about it Stark_ , what were to happen if these people got a hold of the avengers or even the league?" Tony's lips moved slightly as if to say 'oh', his eyes widened a bit. He knew where Fury was coming from but then again why was Fury telling this to just him and not the whole team? "Shouldn't you be warning the rest of the avengers or even the League?" Fury's lips curled into a sinister smirk "That's where you come in, Stark. I can't reach the league but I know someone who can." Tony's eyes narrowed, what did he look like, a messenger boy? That's why he had Pepper!

" Damn you, Fury." Great. Now he had to call Bruce.

 _Again._

 **^._.^ Batsy the line break ^._.^  
**  
"...So you see Bru-Berry, this is why we need to get the Avengers and the Justice League together. It's either that or Fury tries to get S.H.I.E.L.D to hack into your systems and you and I both know very well they won't succeed but they _will_ mess a shit load of things up." Tony sat in front of his computer, watching as Bruce pulled himself into his brooding bat pose and listened to what he had to say.

"Tony, I already knew about the missing heroes-" _of course he did_ "-But, I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure how serious the situation could become. That being said, if Fury really thinks this could be a serious threat and feels so strongly about it, then I can't help but agree with him." Tony sighed then sunk into his chair, the people he hung around were seriously exhausting. "So is that a yes to the whole get together-meeting-thing?" Bruce smirked and nodded his head. That smug bastard, he was probably already planning for one…"I was actually thinking of calling one myself" did Tony call it or _did he call it?_ Before Tony could let out another wisecrack, the lab doors slid open making the genius pause and turn around.

"Pepper told me you would be in here."

Tony sighed then waved his hand over to the intruder, none other than Peter Parker, his ward.

"Peter come say hi to Bruce…"

Peter walked further into the room curiously looking around then finally at the large monitor Tony was slouched in front of. "Hey Bruce. Tony, Steve called you up for dinner hours ago."

Tony rolled his eyes when he saw Bruce give him one of his infamous Bat-glares. "Don't give me that look, you aren't any better-"

"BRUCE AL CALLED YOU FOR DINNER AGES AGO!"

Bruce winced at the voice making Tony snicker a bit "Told you~" Seconds later Dick made his way up on the screen. Tony could see the blue eyes glint with mischief and couldn't help but smirk along with the raven haired boy. "Hey Pete! Is Tony being irresponsible too?" Peter nodded his head at Dicks question shaking his head and dramatically shrugging his shoulders. "What are you going to do? Geniuses, am I right?" Dick cackled at the annoyed faces Bruce and Tony were making, making fun of their two care takers was always a great pass time.

"Well I guess this is ciao for now Batsy?"

"Shut up Tony."

"Love you too~"

Tony cut off the video connection quickly before Bruce could retort anything back. He knew if they didn't stop now then they would go on for hours and he still needed to eat, skipping dinner was never a good idea at the tower.

"So, what was that about?" Peter questioned, blue eyes squinting curiously as he watched Tony stretch in his chair.

Tony hummed at the question then stood up to pat Peter on the head "Big superhero stuff, not important." Peter huffed in annoyance, Tony did this every time he asked him about something related to the hero gig and it was really getting on his nerves. If only Tony really knew what he did when he and avengers backs were turned…

"Really Tony, I want to help! I hate just sitting here not doing anything!"

Tony sighed at Peter's remark,he knew the kid didn't like sitting on the sidelines but Tony didn't want any of this to burden the kid, he could barely handle it how could Peter?

"Please Tony, just let me do _something!_ " Peter could see Tony's eyes flicker, he was weighing the pros and cons, Peter could practically see Tony's thoughts moving a mile a minute.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said, okay." Peter's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting that… "You can be my assistant, Peppers going to be busy and having you around would be a great help." Peter grinned, his hands clenched at his sides so he wouldn't tackle Tony to the ground.

"Thanks, Tony."

"Don't mention it kid, meetings tomorrow by the way, be prepared or get Bat-glared"

"Yes sir!"

^._.^ Batsy the line break ^._.^

Well this was awkward, the Avengers and the Justice League in one room, who would have thunk it? Tony sat next to Bruce, fiddling with the gauntlet on his right hand, he wasn't wearing the rest of the suit but maybe the helmet would have been a great idea, it felt like he was going to get punched in the face.

Maybe he should crack a joke?

Nah, those never worked…

Smart-ass remark?

No, there were too many people with superpowers in the room, he didn't need the broken jaw just yet.

Well the tension in the room was thick to say the least. They knew that something was happening but neither Tony nor Bruce had specified on what exactly was going on. Tony glanced over at Bruce a normal person probably wouldn't be able to tell what kind of facial expression he was making underneath the cowl but Tony could clearly see the thoughtful look written on the others face.

"Okay Tony, we're here, what's this meeting about and why the hell is the Justice League here!" Tony stiffened at Clint's outburst, why was it always him? "Fury called us here because he had something important to say and it also involves them." Clint's eyes narrowed, his fist clenching on his bow. This was just great, now the archer was getting suspicious…

"Hey Batsy, you mind helping me out here?"

Bruce smirked slightly but didn't say anything, Tony could handle himself in this situation. Tony growled then glanced back at the heroes in the room

"I'm sure all your questions and angry stares will be directed at Fury when he gets here but since he isn't here why don't we all get to know each other a bit better." Tony could feel Peter fidgeting around behind him, the kid wanted to talk so that's what Tony let him do.

"We could play 20 questions?"

The heroes gazes moved from Tony to Peter in an instant, looking more curious than angry. Peter tapped his fingers on the back of Tony's chair, he didn't think this through well enough… "That's a great idea, I'll start if you'd like?" Peter glanced at Dick who was sitting next to Bruce in full Robin getup, he whispered a silent thank you then nodded his head queuing the other to start talking.

"Okay! Well this is going to be great, when's the next time I'm going to sit in a room with the avengers? Um...let's see, this questions for you then...Peter was it?" Peter fought the urge to roll his eyes but nodded his head anyway. Robin grinned then let out an eerie cackle making Peter shake his head slightly "Peter, why are you here isn't this a 'hero only' meeting?" Peter narrowed his eyes, Dick was one of the few people who actually knew Peters alias as Spider-man. He also knew he didn't want anyone else knowing about him being Spider-man but the kid kept pushing him to tell the others. "I'm here because I'm Ironmans personal assistant when Pepper isn't around, someone needs to watch him."

Tony shrugged his shoulders at that remark, he couldn't deny the truth. Dicks grin grew as he watched Peter resort back to fidgeting in his place "We all know who he is, I don't think you need to call him by his hero name~" Peter crossed his arms then looked away like a child throwing a tantrum.

"I know that…But enough about why I'm here,how old are you? You look like you're 10! If this is a heroes meeting, what's a _sidekick_ doing here?"

Robins grin quickly fell off his face, his arms mimicking Peters with a dash of bat glaring.

"Excuse you, I'm 14 not 10!"

Peter let out a laugh catching the small pout on the others lips. "You aren't even in high school, how cute~" Dick frowned

"And you are?"

"Yep, I'm 16 and that means I'm in grade 10."

"I'm not stupid I know what that means!"

"Oh really-"

"Children! This really isn't making things any better, your petty fighting is rather pointless."

Peter and Robin looked at Thor then at each other then away in shame, well wasn't that just embarrassing? "Well now that you Midgardians are done your squabbling, I too have a question! Why haven't the League of Justice and the Avengers ever gathered together before? You are all heroes, are you not?" The heroes looked over at Bruce and Tony, why hadn't they met before? Tony's eyes widened. why were they always looking at him? Looking over at Bruce, Tony frowned when he saw how relaxed the Bat looked. "We've never had a big enough reason to meet." Batman finally voiced sending the room into an awkward silence once more. Wow, how Tony hated these meetings…

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

 _ **Darthjennab: OH, PETERS IN THIS ONE ISN'T HE GREAT**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Who doesn't love the Spidey~**_

 _ **Darthjennab : I'd prefer to just call him Spud**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: And don't worry, more Dick and Peter interactions on the way!**_

 _ **Darthjennab: …. Next week… right?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Yeah next week….**_

 _ **Darthjennab: *Hopefully***_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: RnR are always welcomed~**_


	3. Do we have to work together?

_**Darthjennab: I mean, it's been a (littlemorethan) week...**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: School is painful…**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Math in general is worse**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: You complain about math, I'll just be here dying with annotations.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Oh yeah, random thing-**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: There will be ships!**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Not Tony and Bruce. Definitely not Tony and Bruce.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat:They're just 'friends' …**_

 _ **Darthjennab:..You can't do the thing**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Shh I do what I want ;)**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Not when I'm here**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: yeah yeah, enjoy the chapter~**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

 ***Day before the meeting with the Avengers ***

It was a cool morning in the city of New York, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Steve was having a nice morning… If sitting with Thor and talking about things they didn't understand was considered a nice morning then he would take it.

Steve couldn't remember the last time he had ever actually felt this relaxed. Ever since he joined the avengers, his whole life had been as hectic as a roller coaster. With a sigh, Steve leaned back as deeply as he could into the chair. Finally, a peaceful day at the Avengers Tower and Steve was living it to the fulle-

 ***CRASH* *BOOM* *BANG***

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT CLINT?"

" IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR!"

"OH NO BANNERS GOING TO EXPLODE!"

"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR GODFORSAKEN, MISERABLE LIVES!"

Thor and Steve exchanged a look, what was going on? "You heard that too, right?" Thor nodded his head as they listened to the loud noises and voices in the distance. Steve sighed and massaged the sides of his head, who was he kidding? Peaceful? In the Avengers Tower?

What a _joke_.

Getting up from his peaceful position in his chair, Steve gestured for Thor to stay where he was when the other started to rise from sitting state. "I'll go see what their doing, you stay here." Thor smirked as he watched Steve make his way down to where all the noise was coming from.

"Good luck, Captain."

Steve rolled his eyes at that, boy was he going to need it… The commotion seemed to lead him into the kitchen only to bump into Clint and Tony who were both trying to make a mad dash out of the room.

"What's going-"

"Steve we need to go!"

"This isn't the time-"

"HULK SMASH!"

 _Peaceful,_ yeah right.

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ look I gave batsy wings desu/|\^-_-^/|\**

Steve glared down at his team (less at Natasha because her aura was putting him off). It wasn't even lunch time yet and they had already ruined the kitchen and the whole main sitting area of the tower. Thor seemed pumped up though, exclaiming something about warriors and Asgard and Stave had to admit it could have been worse. If Hulk hadn't been sedated in time, who knows how worse the situation could have turned out.

"Now, can someone _please_ tell me what was going on in there?"

The rest of his team looked around, no one really eager to tell him what happened. Steve sighed, he was not in the mood for this.

"That's an order." Everyone's head turned to Tony making the genius visibly stiffen.

"Heh… well, you see Steve, I was just telling the rest of the team here that we had a surprise meeting with the Justice League and then they started freaking out and attacking me-"

"ATTACKING YOU?! YOU STARTED THIS, WHO JUST DROPS A 'SURPRISE MEETING' ON A PERSON LIKE THAT?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME KATNISS, BUT THROWING THE TOASTER AT MY HEAD WASN'T REALLY NECESSARY, WAS IT?"

"WELL, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PLANNING UNWANTED MEETINGS. YOU MADE BRUCE GO HULK ON US BECAUSE OF IT!"

"I MADE BRUCE GO HULK? I WASN'T THE ONE THROWING KITCHEN APPLIANCES!"

"WHY I OUGHTA-" The exchange went back and forth for awhile and Steve could see that neither was going to back down from the challenge. Why was he the one stuck with such stubborn teammates?

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ Batsy is a great line breaker /|\^-_-^/|\**

 ***Day before the meeting with the Justice League***

Meetings, they always took so _long_.

Not only that, they always seemed to inform him of things he already knew. Barry blew up the cafeteria? Hal already knew that, he was a part of it. Batman was best friends with Ironman? _Surprising,_ but he knew that. GA and Black Canary liked to kanoodle in the gym sometimes? That was gross but yet he still knew because he walked in on it that one time… where was he going with this?

Hal didn't know but either way he was always up to date when it came to League business so he didn't understand why he had to be stuck in these meetings all the time. Yeah sure, important things were usually said but it was never anything Hal couldn't have figured out on his own in an instant.

"Where the hell is bats anyway! Isn't he the one who called this meeting, it's not like tall, dark and brody to be late." Hal exclaimed. Barry shrugged his shoulders, fingers tapping on the tables surface repeatedly. Bruce was probably out with some girl and if not that something business related. Right before anyone else could reply to Hal's annoyed comment, Batman walked in looking just as nonchalantly as he always did.

"Finally! What kept you? _Selina got your tongue_?" Bruce growled, sending a batglare at Hal only to make the other challenge him with a smirk. "If you must know, I was talking to Ironman-" "I didn't know you two were so serious?" Diana interrupted only to have Bruce's glare redirected at her, seriously what was with these people!

"For the last time, _we aren't a couple!_ We were _actually_ talking about the Justice League and the Avengers meeting for the first time." Bruce smirked slightly at the bewildered looks he received

"You want us to do what with who now?"

Clark joined in, his reaction being the best of them all.

"The Justice League as in us will be having an important meeting with the Avengers. You know who the Avengers are, right Superman? Ironman, Captain Am-"

"I know who they are! It's just...this was kind of sudden, this is kind of the first time we're hearing about this-"

"Well, Boy Scout, that's the point." Bruce and Clark stared at each other, neither one wanting to back down, the temperature in the room clearly dropping down a few degrees. "Meeting is tomorrow, show up or don't show up it's up to you." With that said, Bruce turned around and left the room, his cape fluttering behind him.

What was with that bat?

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ Holy line break, Batsy!/|\^-_-^/|\**

 ***Day of meeting with both teams***

"Spit it out Tony, what's this meeting about." Steve was getting tired of this. yesterday was already stressful enough and none of this was making him feel any better. So far this whole gathering had been filled with bickering and awkward silences, he just wanted to get this all over with.

"That's a great question and I'm going to answer it."

It was Fury. The man finally decided to show up, Steve could never remember a time he was actually relieved to see the man.

 _"Director."_

Fury walked further into the meeting room and then stood at the head of the long table they were all sitting at. He looked at everyone, clearly hiding something by the way his one eye was sparkling. "So, we all know you were called here but I guess why is what you want to know?" Fury smirked at the annoyed faces, heroes were never as patient as people claimed them to be. "Heroes are going missing, so far nothing big seems to be happening but we can never be too cautious." Fury took the silence as a sign to continue. "With that said, I think it's best for us to stick together and work as a team on this case."

"Whoa, hold on there, you want _us_ to work with _them?!_ " Clint yelled out, "Are you serious?!"

"I'm always serious Agent Barton." Clint and Natasha shared a look, what was Fury thinking?

"Director Fury I don't mean any disrespect, but do you really think the Avengers and the Justice League can actually work together?"

Fury gave Natasha a look that clearly read 'I don't know, can they?' "

"Um excuse me?" It was Flash speaking this time. "Director Fury was it? Uh well I'm not entirely opposed to this whole 'idea' you have going on here but we've never done this before? We prefer to stick to our side of the hero spectrum...if you know what I mean?"

"Flash no one ever knows what you mean." Hal replied smirking at the speedsters frown, "I mean that we would much rather work with people we...well you know… Uh...trust?" It was finally out in the open, the reason why everyone was so against this all.

 _ **They didn't trust each other.**_

Fury wasn't blind, he still had one good eye, he could see how cautious the different teams were being with one another. "You can learn to trust, you may not automatically trust people you've just met. It takes time, I work with spies I get how the whole thing works but we don't have time." Everyone still looked unsure and Fury's patience was running thin, he played his nice approach but it seemed like it wasn't going to work

"Listen here mother fuckers-" well his attitude changed "-if you keep disappearing this world is going to go down with you. My job is to protect this planet not babysit whiney heroes who can't cooperate long enough to help their own."

The room, was still quiet, looks of uncertainty still tainted everyone's face. Fury was getting agitated. Were they going to work together or not?

"We'll do it."

All heads snapped towards Superman and Captain America, the two slightly surprised they spoke at the same time.

"Who said you could speak for all of us?" Shayera voiced, arms crossed defiantly.

"Well I don't know about you, but I became a hero so I could help _everybody_ no matter the cost." Steve said, his voice slightly challenging. "Cap is right, before all I thought I could do as Hulk was destroy things but when I realized he could do more, helping became my top priority." Banner finally spoke up, his fingers were nervously fidgeting with his glasses. Yesterday made it clear Hulk was pretty good at destroying things but he wasn't going to mention that.

"So I suppose this means we're working together then?" Thor announced as he looked from member to member, no one denied anything so Thor being Thor took it as a yes.

"This is joyous news! I look forward to our future battles alongside the league of Justice!"

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: This chapter gives me a headache…**_

 _ **Darthjennab: It is a little jumpy**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Meh I guess so, don't even know what happened in the kitchen**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Something broke, I bet it was a sciency thing**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Probably a Sciency thing**_

 _ **Darthjennab: why don't they trust each other? What happened to Dick and Peter? WHERE DID BATSY GET HIS NEW WINGS?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: We'll find out in due time~**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome /|\^._.^/|\  
**_


	4. The plot thickens!

_**CilanTheGreat: This is a little late huh?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: ...I still blame math.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: School is always a pain in the butt...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I see you've been replying to reviews...WITHOUT ME**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I have and they are all lovely~**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Well, you missed one**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: *sigh* I have... but that's because they're a guest...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: A GUEST OF HONOUR**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Yes they are, your reviews make us smile so thank you ;)**_

 _ **Darthjennab: They were the first!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: THEY WERE #1**_

 _ **Darthjennab : I saw that coming -_-**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Anyway enough bickering, enjoy the chapter~**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Allons-Y !**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^  
**_ **  
*Location Unknown***

Garfield looked around in a daze, his vision blurring every time he moved his head too fast. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was keeping guard with the Doom Patrol but now he was contained in this...pod thing? He didn't know but it was small and made it hard to breathe. Every time he inhaled it was as though someone thought it would be great to wrap their fingers around his throat. Exhales weren't easy either, his breaths coming out in quick gasps, each one shakier than the last. Pushing on the pod door, Garfield gasped as he felt a sharp jolt run through his hands and throughout his body. Why was he so weak? Why couldn't he change forms? Everything hurt and he felt increasingly tired, almost as if the energy was sucked right out of him.

"I see you're still awake?"

Tilting his head slightly, Garfield watched as a shadowy figure with a long, white cape and cowl slowly walked towards him. It was slightly creepy but he didn't have the energy to feel too weirded out by it.

"W-who are you?" The hooded figure chuckled, the sound making Garfield's stomach clench.

"Wouldn't you like to know. In fact, you would probably like to get out of that pod too?" Garfield clenched his fist, eyelids fluttering slightly, fighting to stay awake "what are you doing to me?" The figure stood quietly for awhile just staring at him through the glass of the pod. The faint light now showing the hellish skull of a face. When it finally spoke, the words it said made Garfield's blood run cold. "Taking samples of your DNA, what else?" Garfield's breaths quickened, his heart beat rapidly drumming in his chest as if he were running a marathon. "Looking a little pale there, Beast Boy?" Garfield didn't react, his hand gripping at his chest while his breathing grew more frantic. "What are you going to do with me?" He asked again his voice sounding frail in his ears "Now if I told you that it would ruin the fun wouldn't it? I told you enough, now you're just going to have to wait and see." Garfield's eyes finally slid shut, the last thing he could hear was that dark sinister chuckle from before. His final thoughts running through his head before his mind finally went at ease,

 _What was going to happen to him?_

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ NANANANANANANANA BATSY /|\^-_-^/|\**

 ***Back in New York***

Peter swung from building to building, carefully staying clear of the avengers tower, Spider-Man getting caught near there wouldn't look good in JJJ's books. To Peter, that sounded ridiculous but anything he did was a crime to that man. Landing upon a roof, Peter looked down upon the city, his thoughts whizzing around in his head a mile per minute. The meeting from a few hours ago was still prancing around in his head. In fact, the whole thing felt surreal to him. _The Avengers_ and the _Justice League_ working together to stop something big that hasn't even happened yet? Even to him that sounded incredible yet highly unlikely, to say the least. It was like a dream out of a really bad storybook. Peter couldn't doubt that that the whole thing was a great idea, two big teams coming together to become an unstoppable force. Might as well start calling them _Avenging Justice_ if this was going to be the case...it did sound pretty funny to him...in a strange way.

"Well if it isn't our friendly neighbourhood Spud~"

Turning around, Peter glared at the intruder, though it didn't really come across since he had his mask on.

"How many times do I have to tell you _it's Spider-Man_ , not Spud!" The intruder let out an eerie cackle as he hopped around the Spider, taunting blue eyes covered by a glossy black domino mask.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't care~" Peter rolled his eyes at the others antics, his lips twitching into a slight smile.

"What do you want Baby Bird? Shouldn't you be with Batsy right now?" Robin frowned at that, he blamed Tony for that annoying nickname.

"Bats is with Tony at Avengers Tower and Tony said you went out to hang with MJ but instead I find you here." Peter shrugged his shoulders then turned back to enjoy the scenery, he was never good at making up excuses, especially when it came to lying to a bat.

"I just came out to think."

Robin watched Peter, calculating his every move. Something was definitely bothering him but knowing Starks, they wouldn't say anything until they were either ready or forced…

He could wait.

 _This time._

"Well maybe instead of thinking you can come hang with one of your favourite people?" Peter smirked then gave the other a cautious look "As Peter or Spider-Man?" Robin grinned then turned to leave "Whether as a nerd or as Spud is up to you~" Peter growled then chased Robin off the rooftop, neither teen realizing the shadow watching them from the distance.

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ batsy used line-break! /|\^-_-^/|\**

Steve stared at Superman from across the table, his body tense from the meeting before. Everyone else had scattered, leaving the two alone to discuss… Well, whatever this whole thing was… Steve was having doubts, sure teaming up seemed like a rational idea, it didn't mean he had to like the whole ordeal though. Clearing his throat , Steve folded his fingers together, a stern glare adorning his face.

"We both know this is what's best but we also know this isn't going to be easy." Superman nodded his head, arms crossed over his broad chest, it made Steve feel slightly uneasy. "Yes of course, as mentioned before the teams don't trust each other. But whether we like it or not that's going to have to change." Steve scratched the back of his head in thought, how were they going to do that?

"You mean like trust exercises?" Superman shrugged his shoulders, his face scrunching up in thought.

"Sort of but, less like couples counselling and more like team building."

"Patrol?"

"Patrol."

 **/|\^-_-^/|\ wibbly wobbly line breaking batsy...stuff /|\^-_-^/|\  
**  
Robin stood on the _S.H.I.E.L.D_ helicarrier deck, watching as the alarms went off and a group of young heroes stood before him in battle stance.

"Is this supposed to happen?" He asked Peter curiously, the other shrugged his shoulders.

"It happened the first time I came up here, I forgot about it till now." Robin nodded then glanced back at the teen heroes that seemed less tense but more cautious.

"Calm down guys, it's alright he's with me." The teens got out of battle stance and the alarms finally silenced, laser pointers not pointing anymore.

"Uh...Hi?" Everyone stood around awkwardly, wasn't this a nice?

"So Web-head, gonna tell us who this is or you just going to stand there and build suspense?" The one with the bucket-shaped helmet asked.

"Calm down Nova, he isn't bad, he's a close friend." The teens gave him a ' _yeah right_ ' look but let him continue talking

"Guys this is Robin, Robin this is my team, Nova, White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man." Peter introduced pointing to everyone with their respective names. Robin stared at Peter's team, his calculating look once again adorning his face, these were the people Spidey trusted his life with?

"Wait, Robin as in the boy wonder? As in Batman's partner? How would you know the boy wonder?" Nova asked as he hovered above Peter's head, face in close proximity "What? Is it so much of a surprise that I know other heroes besides you guys?"

"Well, you are _you~_ "

"Shut up, buckethead-" Robin watched the exchange between the pair, the whole thing reminding him of Wally and Artemis. Glancing back at the other teammates, Robin pointed at the two bickering heroes and his mouth behind his hand as if telling a secret.

"Do they always fight like this? The others nodded their heads exasperatedly, "All the time, you have no idea…" White Tiger voiced as she glared at Spidey and Nova, she didn't have time for this.

"Earth to idiots! We have a patrol to do so are you coming or are you going to fight like old ladies for the rest of the day?"

Spider-Man and Nova stopped glared at each other than at White Tiger. "I bet I can bag more crooks than you can!" "Bring it on web-head!" As the two resumed their bickering, the others sighed and left the two at it.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE US!"

"YOU CAN LEAVE THE BUCKET HEAD BUT YOUR TEAM LEADER IS A MUST!"

 **/|\^•.•^/|\ batsy is whelmed /|\^•.•^/|\**

"This is gross." Hawkeye grumbled as he walked behind Natasha a clear pout on his face. Nat rolled her eyes, ignoring her partners childish complaining. She had to admit, patrol with JL didn't sound like the best thing in the world but it was important so she wouldn't question it.

"Shut up Barton, we follow orders, we don't complain about them." Clint huffed but kept silent, following Natasha to the Avengers tower entrance. Once there, Clint could see the unwanted guests standing there, looking just as uncomfortable as he felt.

"Where's Cap?" Clint asked realizing that the only avenger who wasn't there was their 'oh so fearless' leader.

"Cap said he and Supey had something to do so we should go ahead and get ourselves acquainted." Tony answered in full Ironman get up and looking extremely bored, Batman was standing next to him and seemed to be giving him a really...disturbing look. Was he angry? He looked like he wanted to kill the man "Supey? Really?" Tony smirked, not fazed by the Bats glare at all "Is Batsy-boo jealous?" Batman growled, this already seemed to be going downhill fast. Clint sighed then walked over to walk Tony upside his armourless head, "Don't be an ass." Tony scowled, not enjoying the smug look Batman had upon his face.

"Great, you're all here." Superman voiced as he and Cap walked in to join the rest.

"Well it's about time, what were you two doing?" Green Arrow asked, his eyes wearily watching Hawkeye from the corner he was standing in. Clint could feel the others eyes on him but chose to ignore them. "We just needed to put you all in teams." Cap replied, everyone glanced at each other but nodded their heads anyways. Cap was in his serious leader mode, so that meant no could talk back "We thought it would be easier to patrol if you were split into smaller groups since there are so many of us. So that means we _have_ to work together, I don't want to hear anything about it. Especially you Iron man." Cap finished, his icy blue eyes squinting at Tony, clearly suspicious. "Yeah, yeah Cap, I got you. Less _me_ more _us_. Got it…" Cap chose to ignore the sarcasm and nodded his head, at least he got some kind of concept into the other head. "Well since that's out of the way, let's get to work."

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I wanna see Green arrow vs Purple arrow**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Psh PA wouldn't take it seriously while GA would**_

 _ **Darthjennab: probs why GA would win…**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Excuse you the mighty Hawkeye is great!**_

 _ **Darthjennab : oh yeah, Beastboy is captured and spidey has a team?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Poor BB and of course he has a team, he is 'Ultimate'**_

 _ **Darthjennab: No longer 'spectacular'? Or 'amazing'?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Nah, he's Ultimate~**_

 _ **Darthjennab: He's all of them technically**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I guess so...Reviews are always welcome!**_


	5. Teams

_**CilanTheGreat: This fic is making me ship things I've never thought of shipping before...**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Might I ask like what?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Supes and Hulk, WHY WOULD THAT BE A THING?!**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Tbh I don't think it is.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: ITS NOT, I CHECKED!**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Thats cause supes only needs one bruce in his life right now.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: That's so cheesy but so sweet~**_

 _ **Darthjennab : ...**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Don't worry, we didn't make em a thing…**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Or at least we don't plan on, you never know with this one**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Imma wild child ;)**_

 _ **Darthjennab : This in itself is getting cheesy**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: PLEASE ENJOY OUR CHEESE!**_

 _ **Darthjennab: ALSO OUR CHAPTER**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: On with it then~**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^  
**_  
When Peter thought of the idea of bringing Dick along onto one of his missions, he thought this would have gone better… Then again, when working with bats, nothing ever goes better, more like they would gradually get worse. The same could be said for the Starks but Peter wasn't going to head into that territory…

Really, all he wanted to do was spend time with the baby bird of their family but as soon as they got to the scene Dick had disappeared. Literally went poof out of thin air, Bruce would do it too sometimes and Peter hated that!

"Damn it Robin, we're supposed to be working together as a team!" In response, Peter received an eerie cackle somewhere off into the distance. "Dude, does he do this a lot?" Power man asked, his team looked around them cautiously for the missing boy wonder.

"You have no idea…"

AIM troopers were milling about everywhere, each one causing some source of destruction. They all seemed to be heading to a specific place but Peter couldn't tell where. "Nova, follow them from the sky. Try and figure out where they're all heading." Nova nodded then headed off in the direction the AIM troopers were headed. "The rest of us will try and stop these freaks and maybe stop getting them to destroy the city?"

"Why does that sound like a question?" White Tiger asked, Peter just shrugged his shoulders, his plan wasn't really foolproof but it was worth a shot. With that, the rest of the team sprung into action, each one stopping as many of AIM troopers as they could. "Nova to Web head, AIM losers seem to be heading to Replica Labs" Peter webbed a few of the troopers together while Iron Fist struck a few down with his chi, landing right next to Peter.

"Replica Labs?" Iron Fist asked,

"They're a lab that works on replicating things" Peter and Iron Fist jumped a little as Robin appeared out of the blue.

"Damn it Robin, don't do that!" Peter yelled at him as the other cackled. Danny stared at the two questioningly.

"May I ask how you discovered that?" Danny asked, catching their attention before they started could start squabbling .

"Batman has a whole archive on them, their a new lab that just appeared out of nowhere. They work on duplicating and replicating a whole bunch of things but they keep their work a secret." Peter hummed then faced the way the AIM troopers were heading "Um, Web head, I think you need to get over here quick, they're trying to break in!" Nova voiced, his voice sounding somewhat strained,

"Hold them off, we'll be right there."

"Easier said than done!"

 **/|\^.-.^/|\ batsy is distraught, heavy on the** _ **dis**_ **/|\^.-.^/|\**

Hawkeye stood on the rooftop, looking over the edge and trying to ignore the hard glares he felt on his back. This was just great, he was the one Avenger stuck on a roof full of _Justice Leaguers_ and he felt awkward as hell. The team consisted of Green Arrow, the Bat, Wonder Woman, Iron man, Thor and Captain America.

Batman seemed to be okay with him, he actually acted like they had been friends for awhile, which he found strange… Unfortunately, he couldn't say the rest for the other two on his team. "What do you want, stop staring!" That only seemed to make the glares more intense, "I know I'm hot but I'm already taken~"

That wasn't really a lie but it wasn't the truth either…

He could hear Wonder Woman scoff and that pissed him off somewhat. "Are all men this cocky?" Clint rolled his eyes, only the assholes were this cocky.

Clint was _no_ Tony Stark.

"I can hear you thinking Clint and you aren't one to talk!" Tony yelled through the communicator, he couldn't help but smirk at that "I didn't say anything Stark~"

"Do you see this Batsy! Look at what I have to go through!"

"Children, this is a time of battle not a time for argument." Thor interrupted.

"For once I agree with your _Imposter_." Diana answered back.

"Excuse me, Woman of Wonder but I am _no_ imposter!" Clint glanced back at Wonder Woman, Thor wasn't with them on the roof but he didn't need to look at him to hear the hurt in his voice.

"You are an imposter, do you not call yourself the ' _God of Thunder_ ' ? The only God of Thunder there is is the almighty Zeus!"

"I have not heard of this Zeus but I can assure you that I am indeed the God of Thunder!"

"I refuse to believe such-"

"Wonder Woman that's enough."

Batman cut in just as thunder began to echo above and around them. Clint sighed in relief, the Avengers could tell Thor was ready to zap something with his lighting and Clint really didn't want to be fried into something crispy.

"Calm down Thor, save the lightning for battle." Cap voiced, his presence making the thundering sounds stop. "I am calm thank you Captain, but I demand a battle of glory later on Woman of Wonder!"

"Men, such demanding creatures but you are on, I shall never back down from a fight!"

"Uh guys, it's great you're all being friends, planning glory fights and all but, a hoard of AIM troopers are heading to Replica Labs!" Tony announced frantically

"Are you kidding me! Those funds I gave to the lab will go to ruin! _Bruce is going to kill me…_ "

"Bruce?" Green Arrow muttered, his glare finally moving from Clint, sending a quick glare at the bat.

"Hawkeye, contact Widow's squad and have them rendezvous at the lab, let's get there quickly or else we'll have to deal with a whiney billionaire," Cap commanded, a small hint of playfulness hidden in his voice.

"Hey! I am _not_ whiney, I'm just caring about a thing that I spent _a lot_ of money on and my life that will probably be over if Wayne finds out."

"Well then we should probably head over to the lab, shouldn't we, _Stark_?" Batman answered back his voice sounding completely menacing. Clint hated to admit it but, it sort of sent shivers down his spine.

"Hehe right away Batsy~"

/ **|\^0.0^/|\ *batsy couldn't be here, he sent Bats, his twin, instead*/|\^0.0^/|\  
**  
Bruce Banner stood next Superman, his fingers nervously fiddling with his glasses. He could feel his heart racing and that was all because of the man standing right next to him. Superman could probably squish him in an instance and of course, the Hulk wouldn't let that happen. Bruce shivered, he didn't like the thought of all that… _destruction_ , it put an unsettling feeling in the very pit of his stomach.

"Bruce Banner, was it?"

Bruce jumped then turned to look at Superman.

"Uh, yeah…" Superman smiled, it wasn't anything menacing and it actually managed to calm him down somewhat.

"You're the Hulk, right? It must be hard keeping control of that on a daily basis..." Bruce shrugged his shoulders, it was kind of hard, just a few days ago the other guy wrecked an entire floor at Avengers Tower. Keeping a lid on his emotions would never be easy but that was his life and he really couldn't do anything about that.

"I admire that. The world needs more people like you." Bruce blushed at that but what did Superman mean by that? He was a monster, no matter what anyone said he would always think of himself like that. Most strangers he had met were usually terrified of him when they realized what kind of _thing_ he could turn into. What made Superman any different?

"Uh, thanks but I don't think the world needs another _me_."

Superman watched as Bruce wrapped his arms around himself, almost as if he were protecting himself from something. It made him feel uneasy, he wanted to ask questions but he kept his mouth shut, he didn't need to hit a nerve.

"We should probably keep a lookout…" Banner nodded in agreement, eyes looking anywhere but at Superman.

"Let's go meet the others on the roof?" Superman agreed then lifted (much to Banners embarrassment) him up onto the neighbouring roof.

"Hey uh, you mind warning a person next time?"

Superman smiled sheepishly,

"Oh, sorry about that, it's a bad habit." Bruce just smiled awkwardly back, how was he supposed to respond to that?

"You guys finally made it up? I see Supes was saving a _damsel in distress?_ "

Bruce and Clark both blushed at Hal's remark "Shut up Lantern, don't patronize them." Hawkgirl snarked only making the Lantern smirk.

"Aw come on I thought you loved Lanterns, _with you and Jo-_ "

"SO HELP ME IF YOU UTTER ANOTHER WORD!"

Natasha looked at the group unimpressed, "Are they always like this?" She muttered to Ant-Man who was standing next to her, all he could do was shrug his shoulders "How am I supposed to know, this is all a first for me, why are they even here, I knew we should've brought Falcon!" Natasha rolled her eyes, all of these people were so dramatic "Falcons busy and you made the team's somewhat even, and they're here because they need to be, now don't ask anymore questions, I'm not in the mood." Ant-Man just nodded his head, why was Widow so scary?

"Come on guys, we can't keep fighting like this. If Bats finds out, we're all going to be dead, so let's all shut up and get work?" Flash interrupted, his foot tapping repeatedly in clear impatience " _Team Cool to Team Drool, this is Hawkeye, Bats wants us to meet at Replica Labs, do you copy?_ " Natasha smirked at Clint's interruption, sometimes he could be just as bad as Tony.

"We copy Hawkeye, we'll be right there."

 **/|\^â.â^/|\ sa c'est le batsy francais/|\^â.â^/|\**

"Robin _look out_!" Robin ducked as debris flew over his head, if he had been standing straight for another second he surely would have been in some kind of pain. "Thanks, Iron Fist!" The other nodded then sprung back into action, kicking an AIM trooper in the stomach. The number of troopers was starting to dwindle down but there were still too many left over.

"Why the hell are there so many of these guys!?" Nova screeched as he blasted a few from his position from the sky.

"Why don't you ask them Buckethead?" White Tiger retorted as she struck some more down, "This whole thing is getting tedious. The troopers seem to be stalling for some reason!" Spider-Man replied swinging AIM soldiers toward Powerman so the other could punch them across the street. A cackle was heard bouncing across the walls of the rubble surrounding them and that made Peter's blood run cold.

"Robin? ROBIN NOWS NOT THE TIME TO DISAPPEAR! If you get hurt, Bats will _kill me!_ " Peter looked around frantically only to see Robin running towards the lab entrance but before Dick could reach there the front entrance exploded, covering Robins figure with smoke. "ROBIN!" Peter started to freak out, _'shitshitshit, bats is going to kill me_!' Peter didn't see that Robin was pushed back by the force of the explosion, knocking him a few feet away from the lab entrance, right to the feet of the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Holy shit, baby bird are you okay?!"

Oh why, why, _**why**_ did Tony have to show up at this exact moment in his life, where was he a few minutes ago! "Wait, Robin!? What are you even doing _here_! Bats is going to kill you!" Robin groaned and sat up, clutching his head between his hands "Tell me something I don't know…" Tony frowned down at the boy wonder then glanced back at Batman who seemed to be occupied by something else.

 _"You have a lot of explaining to do kid."_

 ****

 **Darthjennab : True story, we completely randomized the teams**

 **CilanTheGreat: Widows isn't lying when she said Ant-Man is here to just even things out...**

 **Darthjennab: NOT MY FAULT THERE'S SO MANY JUSTICE LEAGUE MEMBERS AND LIKE 5 AVENGERS**

 **CilanTheGreat: We're trying to follow movie verse Avengers so adding abunch is kinda awks…**

 **Darthjennab: Idk neither of us have seen the new movie yet so it's hard to add more and have them be in character**

 **CilanTheGreat: WE WANT TO SEE IT SO BAD!**

 **Darthjennab : SCHOOL IS IN THE WAY**

 **CilanTheGreat: Damn school, back at it again spoiling our plans…**

 **Darthjennab: No. WHO TOLD YOU YOU COULD SAY THAT**

 **CilanTheGreat: It was the right moment in time B)**

 **Darthjennab : Random thing before we finish? Who's your favourite hero?**

 **CilanTheGreat: MINES SPIDEY! Hehe yeah he's my first~**

 **Darthjennab: REALLY? I ACTUALLY DIDN'T KNOW THAT.**

 **Well I normally say Robin (Dick) but then everyones like "HES NOT A HERO HE IS SIDEKICK", so I've settled on Nightwing**

 **CilanTheGreat: This kid is his own story in my opinion.**

 **Darthjennab: And with that, we close**

 **CilanTheGreat: REVIEWS ALWAYS WELCOMED!**


	6. It's a quirky family thing

_**CilanTheGreat: I sort of like this chap?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: why only sorta?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Idk it's pretty good but could be better?**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Tbh it's one of my faves so far**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: No one can hate Peter and Dick interactions~**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Add a dash of Bruce and Tony and you're set!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: It's amazing ;)**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Not to mention**_ _ **on time**_ _**for once!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Hm, pretty good job actually.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : and with that in mind, ALLONS-Y**_

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

Robin and Tony held each other's stares. Tony, because he was trying to be stern, and Robin, because he could never back down from a challenge. Robin had to admit that when Tony was being serious with him it put him on edge because Tony was never _Tony_ when serious. He and Tony were always butting heads over the smallest of things, He loved Tony, he was family but they never seemed to go at least a week without an argument. Alfred had always said it was because they were so much alike, Dick could never see it but he could never doubt the all-knowing Alfred.

" _Robin."_

This was where the real trouble was going to start, it hadn't even started yet and Dick already knew Bats was going to ground him. "Ah hey, Batman, what a small world, I didn't know you would be here too…" Batman glared at him, making the boy wonder shrink in his place, nothing good could come from this _at all_.

"OH MY GOD ROBIN I THOUGHT YOU DIED! Oh, uhhh... Hey Batman, Ironman, isn't this a surprise…"

The two older heroes watched as Spider-man slowly walked over to them, his hands wringing nervously. "Spider-man, I'm guessing Fury sent you and your team out on a mission?" Tony asked, arms crossed with a disapproving stare. Spider-man laughed awkwardly, his toe tapping the ground.

"Uh yeah, you could say that. Robin here wanted to tag along so I let him…" Before either of the adults had a chance to scold the young spider another explosion went off in the distance.

"You two can wait, mission first, punishment later." Batman said, turning towards the chaos behind them.

"...Spider-man, take him to the cave."

Tony's eyes narrowed "Bats, he knows about _the cave_?" Batman didn't answer, swiftly walking away completely ignoring Tony "BATS!" Peter watched the exchange between the two, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead when Tony's eyes started focusing on him. Peter did his best to ignore him and notified his team as to where he was heading. "Don't worry Robin, you'll be okay." Robin didn't answer back, his head swinging back limply as Peter lifted him up bridal style.

"You were awake before…" Peter huffed then looked up at Tony "I'll take care of him, I promise." Ironman didn't bother to reply as he followed Batman back into battle. Peter hated lying to him but after today, he knew Tony would find out sooner or later. Now wasn't the time to worry, Dick was in trouble and it was up to Peter to help him.

 **^._.^ May the force of the batsy be with you ^._.^**

Dick's head hurt.

Like, _really_ hurt.

Run over by a train kind of hurt.

Sitting up slowly, a groan escaped his mouth alerting the half asleep Peter who was practically glued to his side of his wake.

"How you feeling baby bird?" Dick glanced over at Peter who was perched on the side of the med bed, his mask was off but the rest of his suit was still on his person. Dick looked around, noticing he was now in the Batcave and not in front of Replica Labs.

"W-What happened?"

Peter scoffed then hopped off his resting perch.

"You never answered my question, are you _okay?_ " with a sigh Dick massaged his temples his head shaking back and forth repeatedly.

"I don't know...I'm not really sure, Pete. I'm kind of distraught, heavy on the dis…" Peter couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Now is _not_ the time to butcher the English language!"

"Someone's not very whelmed-"

"Dick!" Robin let out a strained chuckled then held up his hands as a sign of peace.

"Alright, I get it something went wrong, last thing I remember was being knocked back by some explosion and then...Oh no, Tony was there! _BATS IS GONNA KILL ME_."

"Wow Dick, thanks for telling me things I already know-"

"Don't be rude! How long was I knocked out for anyway?"

Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a few hours I guess. The Avengers and Justice League apprehended the situation. Tony and Bruce will be here soon." Dick watched as Peter fiddled with his fingers, his face scrunched up in worry. "You're thinking Pete, you make that face every time you're in deep thought…" Peter looked away towards the zeta tube Batman and Ironman were sure to enter through. "I'm pretty sure Tony knows now and I'm pretty sure this might be our last team up for quite some time." Dick frowned at that, last team up? What did Peter mean by that?

"Peter this can't be our last team up, I'm not dead or anything-"

"That's not what I mean Dick, Tony never wanted me in the superhero 'gig' in the first place! Ever since he took me in, he always sheltered me and tried to keep me away from all of" Peter flailed his arms around crazily, gesturing to everything around him "All of _this_! I'm doing exactly the _opposite_ of what he wants!" Peter's shoulders slumped a look of utter defeat written all over his face and Dick didn't like it. Peter was basically like his older brother and he always knew what to say when Dick felt like all the hope in the world was gone. Peter was Dick's rock when things were tough and Dick wanted to be Peters. "Pete I-"

 _Recognizing_

 _Batman 02_

 _Authorized guest A14_

There went the zeta tube… "Come on Bats, we've known each other for _years_ , why don't I have my own code?"

"Tony now is not the time-"

"Come on Bats, I think the least you could do is give me one."

"Why do I even bother with you anymore."

"You love me that's why~"

Peter swallowed as he heard Bruce and Tony get closer, Dick didn't like the look the other had on written in his face. Reaching out Dick gripped Peter's hand and sent him a reassuring smile, this wasn't much but it was something. "Robin good to see you're okay."

"Yeah, the baby bird is-"

"Only I can call him-Wait, Peter what the hell!" Peter flinched at Tony's remark.

"Hey Tony, uh… surprise?" Tony stared at Peter, arms crossed over his chest, he wasn't wearing the Iron Man suit anymore so the bruises were clearly visible. It only seemed to make Peter feel worse.

"I had a feeling when Bruce told you to go to the cave but I couldn't help but deny it." Tony murmured to himself as he walked closer to the spider.

"Tony it isn't what it looks like, well it's exactly what it looks like but that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point, Peter!"

"Remember that trip I took to OSCORP?" Both Bruce and Tony scoffed at that and groaned out at the same time. "Ugh, _OSCORP_ …" Peter nodded then continued.

"Well I was looking around and I saw this spider, it was a weird looking spider but it landed on me and I was like 'wow it likes me', but then it _bit_ me and then I was like,' wow, rude spider', but then I started getting this fever. Remember Steve was freaking out because he thought I had a fever, then he sent me to bed. _BUT_ when I woke up BAM I had powers and you guys inspired me to become my own hero, kinda, and so I did…?"

Tony looked Peter up and down, looking very confused "Your story made no sense but I'll take your word for it." Peter grinned sheepishly, his stories never made much sense

"Bruce, did you know about this?"

"Of course, I did."

"Then why didn't you tell me!?"

"I thought you knew."

"How did you even find out?"

"I'm Batman."

Everyone gave Bruce an unimpressed look but didn't bother replying to that, "Tony I _really_ like being a hero, it makes me feel like I can actually _do_ something. Like I actually belong in the tower with everyone else." Tony sat next to Dick resting his head on his hands "I don't know baby boy, if something happens to you I don't know what I would do." Peter let go of Dicks hands so he could grasp onto Tony's, "I know this is hard Tony but I've been training, if you want I could even train with the Avengers on a daily basis." Tony stared up at Peter, hazel meeting baby blues, he didn't know if he could let his baby boy go.

"Peter…"

"Tony if you're really that worried I have an idea." Tony broke eye contact with Pete so he could look at Bruce "And what would that be?" Bruce rested a hand on Peter's shoulder, a small smile creeping onto his face "Maybe Peter can train with Dick's team, they're all around his age so it'll make things easier for him. If you'd like Peter, your team could come too, we can't have too many young heroes, now can we?" Peter's eyes lit up at that.

"Really? Pete gets to train with the team?!" Dick interrupted his own blue eyes shining happily, Bruce chuckled at that.

"If that's what Tony wan-" "PLEASE TONY!" Both teens screeched out together, their arms clinging to Tony. Tony sighed then looked down at the two, he could never say no to them…

"Fine, but this means I get my own code-"

"YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-"

Tony shook his head then patted their heads, his eyes reading 'this is all your fault.' Bruce smirked down at Tony his eyes reading 'you'll thank me later.' "We should get going Petey, we'll see Brucie-kins and Dickie bird later~" The two bats frowned at Tony's choice of nicknames but Peter laughed.

"Yeah later…"

 **/|\^-.-^/|\\*insert clever linebreaker here* /|\^-_-^/|\**

 _Recognizing_

 _Robin B01_

Dick waltzed in from the zeta tube entrance, no longer in his Robin getup but in civies. His face adorning the hugest grin in history of baby birds everywhere. He had to admit, he still ached from the explosion earlier in the day but he was too hyped to care. Making his way around the cave, Dick found his way to the team sitting room. There he found Artemis and M'gann chatting about whatever it was girls chatted about and Wally rolling around on the floor.

Walking over to the girls, he cupped his hands around his mouth " _Is he okay?"_ He whispered making sure he was loud enough for the other boy to hear. The girls laughed at Robins question "I think he finally lost himself," Artemis answered eyes glancing over to the redhead on the floor. "You know I can still hear you, right?" Wally yelled out finally coming to a stop on his back "that's the point baywatch." Artemis quipped back not missing a beat, Wally grumbled a few words under his breath, his attention finally focusing on Dick.

"Rob, I've been bored out of my mind! Where the hell have you been?" Dick smirked then plopped himself down next to Wally on the floor. "I was up in New York helping Batman with the whole Avengers initiative." Helping was _truly_ an understatement but they didn't need to know about that "Oh yeah, Flash was telling me about that! Something about GL being an idiot and this whole plan being bad for his health." Dick let out a little cackle but covered his mouth quickly, Wally smiled at him making his cheeks turn a slight red. "Well Flash isn't wrong about this probably being bad for his health, I'm pretty sure Bats is going to have gray hairs by the end of all this." Wally snickered at that "Oh before I forget, I have something to tell the team! Where is everyone?" Wally hopped up, Dicks grin from before appearing on his face "I got this!" Before anyone could utter a word he zipped out of the room and was back in a few seconds flat. "They're coming~"

"WALLY!"

Yelled an annoyed Conner from some part of the mountain, minutes later he stomped into the room with a highly amused Kaldur following. "Superboy, Aqualad, nice of you to join us, how's it going?" Wally asked .

"Why you little-"

"Don't be like that Conner, Wally was only playing!" M'gann interrupted sending him A soft smile that seemed to calm him down considerably.

"Robin, Kid Flash has said you would like to speak with us?" Kaldur asked gently sitting down in a vacant seat. Dick's grin from before made a reappearance on his face and with a grin like that the team could only see trouble.

"Well earlier today, I was working with my friend Spud and his team-"

"Spud?" Conner interrupted "It's what I call him, short for Spider-man anywa-"

"You know Spider-man!" M'gann exclaimed, her eyes full of excitement "Does he look just as hot in person as he does on T.V?" Artemis asked in a slight daze "Ew, what? I'm not going to answer that but yes I do know him an-"

"I bet he's hella hot and you just don't want to tell us-"

"CAN I FINISH MY STORY? Anyway, I was out with Spud and his team and we were fighting these people called ' _AIM Troopers'_ and they were pretty tough but I think we did pretty good." Dick wasn't lying he was just stretching the truth "Ironman was kind of skeptic at first but Bats talked him into letting Spud and his team train with us, isn't that great?!" The team stared at Dick, their eyes wide "YOU KNOW IRONMAN?"

"DUDE!" "Who's Ironman?" "Does this mean we get to meet him?" Dick glared at his team, arms crossed over his chest "Did you guys not get the point of my story? This isn't about Ironman-"

"We know Rob but come on, Ironman? How'd you manage that?" Wally asked, "He and Batman have been friends for awhile, he's kinda like family I guess?"

"What does Ironman have to do with Spider-man though?" Conner asked, he clearly didn't realize how close to home his question was. Dicks hand gripped at his knee, but the rest of his body looked relaxed, the only one who could really see the tension in the others body was Wally.

"He kind of takes charge of Spud and his team, it's not really important. What we all need to do is pay attention to how he and his team work. We could probably learn a few from them and we sure as hell can teach them a few moves too."

"When is Spider-man going to join us?" Kaldur asked, he had sort of a pensive look written around him

"Soon I guess, Bats said he'd bring them around later, all we gotta do is wait."

 **^._.^ *batsy is officially underwhelmed* ^._.^**

Peter sat in the med bay of the helicarrier, fidgeting slightly under Tony's gaze. They had been sitting like this for awhile, he and Tony had made their way back here since neither of the other Avengers knew about the whole Spider-man thing yet… Tony hadn't spoken to him the whole trip there and Peter felt like the other was still slightly mad at him for the whole thing. He felt bad, yes, but he didn't regret his decision. Being Spider-man was a great choice but it wouldn't have to be so hard if Tony would just say something, _anything._

"Was _Spider-man_ really your only option?"

Huh? _Hours_ of not talking and that's the only thing he had to say?

"What do you mean by that?" Peter asked, eyes narrowed slightly. "You aren't really a man, not yet anyway, _Spider-kid_ or _Spiderboy_ seem like way better options for you right now. Spiderling would be great too" Peter gave Tony an incredulous look, out of all the things… "Is that all you have to say? You haven't spoken since we left the cave and all you have to say, after _hours_ of silence is that my name sucks?!" Tony reclined back in the chair he was occupying, the look on his face unimpressed. "Well what did you want me to say?"

"I don't know, anything I guess! Yet, you just sat there quietly and didn't say _anything_ making me feel like an idiot and… If it really matters that much to you, I wanted to be called the _Human Spider…"_ Peter yelled, mumbling the last part in slight embarrassment. Tony stared at him quietly for a few minutes then sighed, "Peter I didn't mean to make you feel like that, I swear. I'm still trying to wrap my head around this whole thing." Peter slumped in his seat across from Tony, his head falling into his hands.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to make you proud, I wanted to help! Before Uncle Ben died he told me that with great power comes great responsibility. That spider bite gave me the power and I- I just feel like it's my responsibility to use it and help others. I want to be more than just Tony Stark's useless ward in a house full of heroes, I want to be something else, I know it might sound selfish…" Peter stopped talking when he felt a hand rest on his head, looking up Peter was face to face with Tony who was kneeling in front of him.

"Peter I'm so proud of you, always going to be proud of you and you _aren't_ useless, you are so much more. I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier but I was scared that maybe...maybe I'd freak out and say the wrong thing. You know me and my way with words?" Peter laughed a little at that, a tear rolling down his cheek. Tony moved his hand down from Pete's head, cupping his cheek, his thumb wiping away the stray tear.

"You're special to me baby boy, basically my son. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Peter broke out of Tony's hold, his arms wrapping around the other's shoulders in a loose hug. "I know Tony, I'll be careful I promise but-"

"You need to do this. I know, I get it." Tony wrapped his arms around the boy's middle pulling him closer. They both stayed in that position for awhile, just basking in the others presence. When Tony pulled away he pressed a small kiss to the others forehead a small smile forming on his lips.

"You should probably go and tell your team about the young Justice training thing, huh?" Peter nodded then gave Tony another quick hug before he left to go tell his team.

"That leaves me with the hard part, telling Fury… _great._ "

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

 _ **Darthjennab : Three things that stick out to me here; DICKS HURT,**_

 _ **PETER AND TONY BEING AWKWARD**_

 _ **AND**_

 _ **IM**_

 _ **OUT**_

 _ **OF**_

 _ **BATSY-BREAKERS**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: It's quite tragic, isn't it?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Indeed**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: They'll be fine for now, slight happy period until everyone starts to hurt again.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Which they won't… Right?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: No promises~**_

 _ **Darthjennab : .-.**_


	7. Teams united!

_**Darthjennab: KAY SO WE ARE LATE BUTTTTT WE HAVE REASONS**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: This one got herself grounded and Exams are coming up so we're busy.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : I STILL BLAME MATH**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Did we ever mention we're actually two people?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Smoooth transition there, friend**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: They need to know, or else we sound crazy**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Do we do a bio thing or something? Idk how to do that...**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Psh nah, we'll reveal ourselves over time.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : KAY . OH, WE SHOULD DO A QUESTION EVERY CHAPTER. LIKE THE SUPERHERO THING WE DID BEFORE.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Uh do you have a question?**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Do you?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: No...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: …. OH WE CANDIAN (I know it's not a question but…)**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Ah, um where are you all from? Country wise, no address, please...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Don't be creepy… WERE BABBLING AGAIN.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Go on, go read ignore us, we're just strange teens doing strange teen things.**_

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

Dick and his team lounged around in the living room, each member trying to explain who Ironman was to a very confused Superboy. "For the _last_ time Connor, he _isn't_ made out of iron, it's just his _name_." Wally stressed, expression clearly annoyed.

"What kind of name is Iron Man anyway, kind of lame-"

"-Like _Superboy_ is any better!" Artemis interrupted, having enough of this strange game of 20 questions, before Conner could retort the whirring of the zeta tube went off in the distance.

 _Recognized_

 _Batman 01_

 _Iron Man MV-01_

 _Spider-Man MV-02_

 _Iron Fist A-14_

 _Power Man A-15_

 _White Tiger A-16_

 _Nova A-17_

"Still don't get why MV was your choice, Tony."

"MV for marvellous, baby boy. I'm just surprised Batsy-kins over here actually went along with it~"

"Don't make me regret taking your request Tony-"

"-you don't mean it." Dick grinned as his messed up family neared the living room, his knees bouncing up and down excitedly. "They're here! Guys shut up about that, if you really want to know, why not just ask Iron Man-"

"Ask Iron Man what? If it's something sexEd related Bats here is the way better option." Dick glared at Tony who appeared behind him suddenly.

"That was never a question to begin with!"

"Aw, baby bird is flustered, JARVIS you getting this?"

" _Of course, sir."_ Tony's faceplate disappeared into his suit, revealing a smirking face. "Miss me?"

"It's literally only been a few hours Old man, I haven't missed you in the slightest…" Tony rolled his eyes and ruffled Dicks hair, his smirk becoming more of a fond smile. "Of course you didn't, now introduce me to your friends, I need to know names if I'm going to embarrass you some more."

"Batman, make him stop!"

"Aw come on Rob, he isn't being that bad-" "Stay out of this _Spud-_ " "You wanna _go_ -" As the three bickered Batman looked at them with disbelief, it hadn't even been _three_ minutes and they were already fighting like old ladies.

" _Children_."

The three bickering 'ladies' stopped and glanced at Bats, all with sheepish smiles adorning their faces. "Now that you're finished, I guess we'll leave you to introductions. From now on you're all a team and I expect you to work as one." Batman looked at the two teams, they all looked incredibly out of place, it was kind of amusing.

"So, no mission?" Wally asked quietly, making the rest his team groan at the question.

"No missions until you know how to work together efficiently, I want minimum casualties when out on the field." With that said Batman turned around and headed back to the zeta tube, dragging Tony away by the back of his suit. "I never learned any names! How am I supposed to embarrass Robin now?"

"I'll give files, now let's go." "You're no fun…"

Once again the zeta tubes started whirring leaving the two teams standing there to fend for themselves. "Anyone for 20 questions?" Dick asked, "we are not playing 20 questions, especially with you!" Peter answered back, arms folded stubbornly "You're no fun Spud, if not that then how am I supposed to introduce you to my team?" "Hm I don't know, simple introductions would be nice!" Dick grumbled then sighed in defeat "Spud and friends this is my team, Kid Flash aka Wally, Miss Martian aka M'gann. Connor aka Superboy, Kaldur'ahm aka Aqualad and Artemis… just Artemis. So unoriginal."

"Shut up _boy wonder!_ "

Dick snickered at Artemis' outburst then looked at Peter's team expectantly, the team looked at each other then nodded. Each member took off their masks, timid smiles falling upon their lips. "Well I'm Peter, better known as Spider-Man and unlike baby bird over here I don't have a scary Bat breathing down my neck over secret I.D's~" Dick scoffed at that.

"This is Power Man aka Luke, White Tiger aka Ava, Iron Fist aka Danny and Nova aka Buckethead-"

" _Web-head"_

"You could also call him Sam but Buckethead seems more appropriate." Sam growled, putting the taller boy in a headlock "Ow, okay, okay calm down!" Sam huffed but let Peter go " _Anyways,_ we're all a team now and I know it's kind of sudden, but if we don't want to be treated like little children that means we need to stop acting like children… After this." Peter punched Dick in the arm making the other yelp.

"What was that for!"

"I never got to hit you for disappearing from before, don't do that again!" Dick crossed his arms and looked away, he wasn't pouting he was just frowning in a way people would think to be adorable. "Now that I've got that out of the way, I think we should start a little group training. We can't move as a team if we don't know how well the other group works, right?"

"I think that is a great idea Peter, I do not see anything wrong with that." Kaldur said "Alright! Training! I'm totally going to win this thing!" Sam yelled, sliding his helmet back, his suit flashing back on in gold light. "Dude, how'd you do that?" Wally asked, his eyes staring at Nova who was now floating above their heads. "Powers of the helmet or whatnot gives me access to the Nova force and gives me my powers." Nova explained

"Sort of like Fate's helmet then?" Wally asked, watching the other float upside down and cross his legs. "I don't know, maybe? Who's Fate?" Wally let out a lopsided smile then shook his head "s'not important, besides what really needs to be discussed is how bad I'm going to kick your ass!"

Nova noticed the quick change in conversation but didn't question it, sending Wally's grin right back at him. "You are _so_ on! I'm going to be on you like Spidey on a wall!" Peter scoffed "and what does _that_ mean?" Nova just smirked then followed Wally over to the training grounds in the Mountain.

"Well, aren't _they_ just energetic?" Artemis asked sarcastically, eyes in mid role, Ava laughed at that, a small smirk falling upon her lips "Guess we're going to have to keep them all in check." Artemis sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose "The only problem is I don't think _I_ have the energy to keep I with this." She groaned, Artemis could already feel a massive migraine and the dorks haven't even done anything major yet.

"We should probably go see if Nova broke anything yet, I don't think Fury's going to like hearing he has to pay for something because no one was watching him." Luke muttered, "I think he's cute, he can't be as bad as you say." M'gann voiced, Luke, Danny and Ava glanced each other then ran toward the place KF and Nova disappeared too. M'gann cocked her head to the side, her face slightly confused.

"Was it something I said?" Peter chuckled then shook his head "Nah, Nova just gets carried away sometimes…"

"Robin said you could get quite carried away too." Connor added Peter crossed his arms, his cheeks turning pink "Well Robin should shut up…" Connor smirked at that, making fun of the Spider sure was fun.

No wonder Robin did it so often.

 **^._.^ Veni Vidi Vici also batsy~ ^._.^**

Clark paced around hands clenching repeatedly, where was he, where did he go? Clarks teeth found his bottom lip and he started biting it, bruising it slightly. "Superman to Green Lantern, come in Green Lantern?" His usually strong voice was turning into a desperate plea, strong composure diminishing greatly.

" _Come on Hal,_ Green Lantern, come in Green Lantern!"

Natasha watched Clark pace from afar, her brow creased in not really _concern_ but more of _curiosity._ Her team got stuck helping with clean up duty after they destroyed the city. (Hawkeye said saving but she called bullshit) and after a while, Superman had started pacing and she couldn't really tell why. "Hey, Flash?" The speedster zoomed up next to her, his facial expression quizzical.

"Superman has been over there for some time, he okay?" Flash looked over to where Natasha's eyes were watching a seemingly distraught alien pace around.

"He told me he was going to get ahold of GL, it usually doesn't take this long to get in touch with him…" The two shared a look then rushed over to Superman who had seemed to be pacing even more if that was even possible.

"Hey, Supes what's going on?" Flash asked, Superman's behaviour was starting to get to him "GL isn't answering his com, I've been trying but all I get is static." Flash's facial features hardened his jaw set in place, if this was another one of Hal's stupid jokes… "Maybe I'll the tower, someone's got to have seen him if he decided to head back there." Clark said, trying to reassure Barry but more himself if anything, Natasha watched the two interact a small frown marring her face. The Justice League had a tower? This was the first time she was hearing any of this, mentally storing away the information for later, she carefully listened to Clarks conversation. "Superman to Watch Tower, come in Watch Tower."

" _This is Martian ManHunter, is there something you need Superman?"_ Superman stopped his pacing, resorting to tapping his foot instead. "By any chance have any of the Green Lanterns come by recently?"

" _John Stewart is still off planet on a mission and Hal Jordan hasn't come back from the patrol you were all sent on. Has something went wrong?"_ Clark ran a hand through his hair, his stubborn curl tickling his forehead and agitating him greatly. "Green Lantern won't answer his com, we can't get a hold of him, can you track him?"

" _I'll see what I can do."_ The three heroes stood there quietly, anxiously waiting for a reply. " _It seems like the tracer placed in his communicator isn't functioning and he is out of my telepathic range, I can't seem to reach him."_ Clark let out a shaky sigh then nodded, only to remember the Martian probably couldn't see him. "J'onn you have to try! He couldn't have just dropped off the face of the earth, we literally saw him awhile ago!" Flash interrupted, he was vibrating now, where the hell could Hal have disappeared too?

" _I am sorry Flash, but there is no sign of him. It as though he has just vanished into thin air."_

"That's impossible, a person can't just vanish like that… Can they?" Natasha asked, face squished in question as she watched the Leaguers shake in worry. " _Superman there has been a call from Atlantis, apparently Aquaman has also disappeared."_ Superman's blood ran cold, heroes were starting to disappear, just like Fury said… "J'onn inform the other Leaguers, Natasha get the rest of the Avengers together, I think another meeting needs to be held." Natasha nodded then hurried over to where Banner and Scott had been watching them curiously. "Widow to the Avengers, we have a _serious_ problem."

^._.^

 _ **Darthjennab: So I seriously need help with line breakers. Just fun one-liners including the words 'batsy' and 'linebreak'**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: It's the things we use when we change the scenes or whatever ¯\\_(**_ _ **ツ**_ _ **)_/¯**_

 _ **Darthjennab : WHERE DID THAT COME FROM**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Magic bin of messenger**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Omg OH TOPIC SHIFT. Everyones going missinggggg!**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: What are they all going to do?**_

 _ **Darthjennab: where did they all go?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Well that's for us to know and for you to find out...eventually.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : … Is it?**_


	8. Our teams are a mess

_**Darthjennab: WE ARE SUPER LATE.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: But like we said before we're busy.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : True story I'm kinda still grounded but not as badly as before so I GOT MY PHONE BACK.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I have like 100 projects due, I'm exaggerating sure but it's still a lot...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: See, I have like one exam but like a million summative things (I'm not exaggerating)**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I HAVE 3, IT'S NOT FAIR!**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Although at least your English thing is pretty easy**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I guess but with my teacher might as well make it complicated -.-**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Another true story, when we started writing this, she said she deserved a break from work… It's been 5 hours since then**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Procrastination at its finest.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : ENJOY THE RESULTS OF OUR 5 HOUR HOMEWORK BREAK!**_

Tony sat in the darkness, the upper half of his body spread across the meeting table. It was late and he'd been up and down all day. The meeting had ended not long before and he was tired and wanted to take a shower. However, he couldn't focus enough to do that because every time one problem was solved, another one arose and he was starting to get sick of it.

First, the Superheroes start to go missing! Next, bonding exercises get thrown at them as if they would actually work and _then_ he finds out his only ward is _Spider-Man_ and is now training with his besties wards team!

What was this world coming too? Did it really hate him so much that it didn't want to give him one day to rest without something unexpected being thrown right at his head? Peter worked for SHIELD for heaven's sake! He didn't think the universe could stoop so low! Tony groaned then wrapped his arms around his head, he could feel a migraine coming on and he knew it would be terribly unpleasant.

"Tony, stop making that noise, I'm trying to think." Tony peeked up at Bruce who was sitting next to him, looking incredibly creepy in the dark. He was still in his Batman getup but the cowl wasn't placed on his head, Tony could only see the lining of the others face, everything else covered by the shadows of the dark. Tony had always found it weird that Bruce liked to think in the dark. He personally hated it but, it was Bats' thing so he usually went with it. Though, today he didn't really think sitting in the dark was best for him. Tony gripped at his chest, his palm barely covering the light of his arc reactor. He squeezed his eyes shut, his muscles clenching at the thought of just sitting here in the dark. Today just wasn't a day Tony didn't want to be sitting here in the dark with the gloomy bat.

"Bats, can we turn on the lights?" His voice came out as a small whisper but the sound was defending in the quiet room. Tony could hear shuffling going on behind him, then felt a gentle touch at the nape of his neck. "Of course." The touch left momentarily and soon after the lights turned back on, leaving Tony to blink sporadically to adjust to the sudden change. Before he could let out a comment, the touch was back on his nape making him relax slightly.

"You okay?" Tony nodded his head, watching Bruce take a seat next to him and not back in the corner he was occupying before. Tony sighed, hiding his face in his hands, "What do we do now?" He asked silently, peaking at Bruce between his fingers. The other didn't answer for awhile, fingers playing with the small baby hairs on the back of his neck.

"We'll think of something, we usually do…" Tony hummed in agreement, the knot in his stomach tightening slightly. He knew he could usually trust Bruce with these things but, this time, he didn't know. The meeting they just had before really _did_ mess things up.

Everyone's emotions were too hay wired to listen to anything reasonable and that pissed him off greatly, considering they all called _him_ a drama queen. Today just proved that each and every one of them was a little dramatic, _heavy_ on the drama.

*2 hours earlier*

John walked into the meeting room glancing at all the heroes surrounding him, each and everyone having either a grim or pondering look on their faces. John walked over to Superman who seemed to be consoling a silently fuming Flash. "Um I know I was light years away, but don't tell me you let more people into the Justice League without me!" Superman smiled sadly and shook his head "No, we have a lot to inform you on...welcome back by the way." John nodded then looked closely at the other heroes, only to realize that someone was missing.

"Where's Jordan, he may seem incompetent at times but he sort of my partner and I still need to report to him." Superman and Flash glanced at each other, sharing a look that looked oddly suspicious.

"What are you two hiding and don't bother lying, you're both terrible at it." Flash zipped behind Superman, head peeking behind the others broad shoulder. "Since Supes is _leader_ I think it's his job to tell, you, Superman?" Clark glared at Flash then sent Bats a pleading look from across the room, only to receive and amused glance in return. "Well you see-" Superman explained the whole situation from the start of the surprise meeting to the end of the AIM cleanup scenario and the more he spoke the quieter the room got.

The look on John's face slowly started to lose emotion, turning into a blank stare by the end of it.

"So you're telling me, that Jordan's gone and you don't know _where_ he is or who the hell _took_ him!" Superman rested a hand on John's shoulder only to have it shrugged off "I'm gone on _one_ mission and this happens! I get that Jordan could be a kid sometimes but I didn't actually think you could actually lose him! Aquaman's gone too and you're all just sitting here just sitting here twiddling your thumbs!" John was seething now, he didn't think things could go to shit so quickly and from what he could understand this all happened within the span of a day and it was only…

 _11:53PM_

"Whoa there, uh, other Lantern who came out of nowhere and started yelling, we need to calm down things aren't going to get settled if you keep spitting like that." Tony voiced, trying to reason but of course only seemed to make things worse. "Who the hell are you trying to tell me what to do! For all we know, this whole thing could have been staged by you _Avengers_!" Murmurs started to fly across the room,

"What the hell is that supposed to mean _L_ antern." Hawkeye asked eyes narrowed and voice cold, "It means exactly what it sounds like, none of the Avengers have been taken, so far it's only been Leaguers-"

"I would stop talking if I were you." Widow intervened eyes glossing over dangerously "What are you going to do, girly? GL actually looks like he's on to something, you Avengers can't be trusted." Shayera said arms crossed over her chest hotly.

"Guys, we need to calm down, we're all worried. I get that but, we can't just _blame_ the Avengers for this without any solid proof. Aren't we all on the same side?" Flash asked, looking less angry than he did before the meeting had started.

"Flash is right blaming one of us with anything solid to go by on is just as bad a blaming a close colleague." Cap also voiced, facial expression was neutral as it had always been Wonder Woman sent him a glare, fist banging on top of the table.

"Silence Man, you are no colleague of mine and was never deemed so!" Thor stood up instantly, chair he was perched on flying backwards behind him

" Woman of Wonder you have no right to talk to the Captain like that!"

"You should follow your own advice buddy-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" The room fell silent all eyes falling on Bruce Banner, who had a slight tint of green colouring across his skin.

"We're all worried, I get that. We're all thinking who's going to get taken next!" Banner let in a shaky breath, trying to get his breathing under control, Hulking out would be bad and that's something he would not do nor want. "We need to calm down and think this through, working against each other isn't going to help anyone-"

"Well then, maybe we shouldn't be working together at all." Eyes turned to Oliver who was leaning against a wall in a corner of the room. " We all knew this wasn't going to work, it's only been a day and we're already yelling at eachother like there's no tomorrow." No one said anything but a few silently agreed with the blond.

"I don't know about you guys but I don't think I'm going to stay and see how this turns out, Heroes are missing and I'm not going to stay here having screaming competitions with you people." With that said Oliver left the meeting room and slowly but surely heroes trickled out of the room leaving only Tony and Bruce behind to think.

*Present Time*

Tony cried out in agitation, fingers massaging his temples furiously, just thinking about how that whole thing went down made his already severe migraine more...severe.

"What the hell do we do Bats, honestly I have nothing at the moment and sitting here thinking is just making my head pound!" Bruce just hummed in response, fingers that were previously dancing on Tony's nape were now folded with his other hand.

"Bats are you even listening to me! When the hell did you even put that cowl back on!"

"When the lights went back on." Tony rolled his eyes, of course the man would answer to that. "Baaaats." Bruce sighed then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know Tony, what do you want me to say? Our teams don't like each other, what is there to say that isn't already so obvious?" Tony waved his hands around frantically, "I don't know, you just always seem to know what to do in those situations, yet you didn't say anything!" Tony could tell Bruce was rolling his eyes and that only seemed to tick him off more. "It's not like you were doing anything either-"

"-I _tried,_ I only made things worse-"

"what makes you think I would have done any _better_?" Tony ran his fingers through his hair, his breath coming out in quick pants. "You know what? I don't know _what_ I was expecting!"

Tony stood up only to have Bruce grab his wrist before he could step away. "Tony I know things aren't going well but, we need stick together on this. We can't end up like our teams." Tony sighed then sat back down, his free hand curling around the hand that was gripping his wrist.

"I know, I'm sorry, M'just tired…" Bruce smiled slightly, his hand slightly squeezing Tony's wrist in reassurance. "We'll think of something-"

"We always do, I know." Bruce smirked at Tony but before he could reply his com went off "Hey, Bats, KF said Barry came home a while ago, where are you? Peter is worried…" Bruce chuckled at that, of course Dick would never admit to being worried. "We'll be right there, tell Peter not to worry so much."

" _I'm not worried!"_ Peter yelled in the background, signs of struggle were heard before the line went dead making Bruce shake his head. He was _99.7%_ sure they broke something and he knew Tony wasn't going to be happy about that. "Come on let's go before the little gremlins break something important." Tony grumbled pulling Bats out of the meeting room and straight on the route to home.

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I think this was pretty good for 5 hours...**_

 _ **Darthjennab : If I'm honest, I still dunno what a nape is, but I've been accepting it and will continue to do so.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: It's the back of your neck.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Nape is such a weird word.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I guess so but it's shorter to write**_

 _ **Darthjennab: True, I have a new question- When did you start reading fanfics ?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: I started in Grade 6, so I was idk 11/12?**_

 _ **Darthjennab : I asked cause I knew I'd win, I've been here since I was 9/10 but I was much more innocent then, the fanfic world was a safer place.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Someone beat her**_

 _ **Darthjennab : wow thanks for the encouragement**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: It's what I do ;)**_

 _ **Darthjennab: So I've noticed, have fun reviewing and hope you had fun reading :)**_


	9. You totally are the Flash

_**Darthjennab: ITS SO LONG AND WE'RE SO LATE.**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: School's out, exams are over so this is a sorry for taking so long?**_

 _ **Darthjennab : YAY… Except some of us didn't pass math and gotta take summer school :/**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Well I'm free, so that means faster updates!**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Yup. Or consistent weekly ones XD**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: There's that too...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I also really like this chap cause Barry**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: Who doesn't like Speedsters?**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Um captain cold and crew?**_

 _ **CilanTheGreat: They don't count.**_

 _ **Darthjennab : Of course they do. WE ARE GETTING DISTRACTED AGAIN. ENJOY THE CHAPTER**_

^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

Hal struggled against his restraints, arms continually tugging at the chains that held him to the wall.

How long had he been stuck in here?

By better judgement, he would say for about two weeks but there weren't any windows, the only light source from the artificial bulb that hung above. Hal hated this, one minute he was helping the others defeat AIM and then the next thing he knew he was in some sort of pod. They hadn't kept him in there for long though, once they realized he got his power from the ring, they tossed him aside like rotten meat. They did take care of him to some extent, they brought him three square meals a day and occasionally made him take a shower. Though, when he _didn't_ listen… A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of it. He hurt all over, he was pretty sure he was going to be stuck in the hospital once he got out.

 _If_ he got out.

Hal sat silently for a while gaining back the energy he spent trying to pull the chains out from the wall. Before he could continue again, a small beeping sound was heard only to have his cell door open. Appearing before him, two giant men dressed in yellow hazmat suits carried in what seemed to be a small boy with pale green skin. "Hey! What are you doing to him? Let him go!" The two men didn't reply, chaining the boy to the wall a few inches away from Hal.

"Wow, I knew you guys were low but picking on a kid? That's just cruel, I know scum that has more balls than you two do. I bet the scummiest of the scum have more balls tha-" A foot collided with Hal's chest knocking the air right out his lungs, making him wheeze in pain. "Shut up Jordan, we don't have time for your petty mind games." Hal glared up at the men, arms pulling at the chains in a failed attempt to get them. The two men just laughed, one shaking his head and the other shrugging his shoulders.

"You superheroes are all the same, think you're all so high and mighty because you can do neat _tricks."_ One of them sneered, Hal could feel the cold stare melt into his bones but didn't back down from his glaring contest. "Well, I've got news for you pal. You. Aren't. Worth. _Shit._ "

While the man spoke each word, a foot would make contact with different parts of Hal's body making him groan or cry out in pain. Satisfied with his work the man who kicked him nodded to his companion and then both made their way out of the cell, closing the big cell door behind them. Hal was panting, arms wrapped around his middle, teeth baring together in pain. "You shouldn't provoke them." Hal turned his head towards the voice, realizing it came from the boy the men had brought in.

"Kid you okay? What did they do to you?" The boy weakly shook his head, long hair that was long overdue for a cut swung delicately. Hal watched him from across the room his own pain forgotten, how many other people did they have trapped in this place? "What's your name?" Hal asked quietly, wearily watching the kids movements, the kid slowly lifted his head, his wide green eyes bearing into Hal's brown ones. "G-Garfield." Hal nodded then sent the other a little smile "Hal, nice to meet you." Garfield nodded his head then looked back down to the floor, in a way that Hal could still see the others face. "Do you know why you're here, did they tell you anything?" Hal asked again, hands clenching in agitation, Garfield was silent for awhile, arms shaking slightly. "I- they...They told me that they wanted my power, I was of no use to them." Garfield's voice was small and Hal could hear the slight waver in it, as if the kid was going to cry. "They stuck me in a pod and I think it drained my power."

"You have a power?" Garfield nodded his head sending Hal a wobbly smile. " People call me Beast Boy, I can change into any animal I choose… My power is embedded into my DNA so I don't think it really drained it more like...stopped it somehow? I don't know how to explain it." Hal nodded face scrunching in thought "You're pretty smart kid." Garfield just shrugged his shoulders "I just call it as I see it or in this case feel it, I'm pretty sure being in that pod almost killed me." Hal's eyes widened then narrowed into thin slits, how _dare_ they do this to a kid. "Don't worry kid, we'll get out of here." Garfield looked up at Hal in surprise, eyes shining with a glimpse of scepticism "How can you be so sure?" Hal looked sheepish then grinned at the kid eyes shining with something Garfield couldn't quite place,

"I'm sure because I've got the Justice League _and_ the Avengers on my side!"

 **/|\^•.•^/|\Get attacked by batsy/|\^•.•^/|\**

Barry huffed in agitation as he sped down the road with Wally chasing his tail. This whole thing was getting ridiculous, it had been a few weeks and the Justice League and the Avengers were _still_ not talking to each other. They were all supposed to be highly functioning adults but everyone was acting like children. Honestly, the children were acting more like adults than the adults were and _that_ was saying something. Heroes were disappearing slowly but surely and that worried Barry greatly. Recently, Reid and the rest of the Fantastic Four had disappeared entirely and more and more mutants were going missing too. If the others couldn't stop being so damned selfish, take their heads outta their asses and pay attention to things that didn't only involve themselves then _maybe_ something could be done.

Of course, that wasn't an option, not with these people, no sir. Everyone wanted to make things more difficult than they needed to be. Of course Barry wasn't going to stand for that, he had to fix things but he couldn't do it alone. He knew just the person who could help him, he just hoped the Bat wasn't in too terrible of a mood. Coming to a quick stop in front of the manor doors, Barry could feel Wally bump into him from behind, cracking a smile when he heard the other groan.

"Uncle Barry, mind warning a guy next time you decide to stop! What are we doing here anyway, I don't mind visiting Rob at all but there's usually at least a two days notice before things are arranged." Barry rolled his eyes at the redheads ranting. He knocked the door while tapping his foot impatiently, a few minutes later, (a few minutes _too long_ for a speedster) Alfred opened the door, a slightly amused expression planted on his face.

"Sir Allen, Master Wallace, what a pleasant surprise, is there something I can do for the both of you?" Barry and Wally both blushed at the titles, sheepish smiles adorning both their faces. "Dick please." Alfred smiled then opened the door wider to let them in "Up in his room." Wally thanked him then zoomed inside causing Barry to shake his head exasperatedly.

"...And for you, Sir Allen?" Barry scratched the back of his head, his smile turning lopsided. "Come on Al, you know you can just call me Barry and uh, is Bruce around?" Alfred raised a brow "I'm afraid Master Bruce isn't in the manor right now." Barry sighed and ran his hand down his face, "He's holed up in the cave again?"

Alfred smiled sadly "You know how he can be at times, would you like me to lead you to him?" Barry shook his head "I've got it, thanks anyway Alfred." With that said Barry made his way down to the Cave and there sitting in his chair was Bruce. Barry was pretty sure the Bat already knew he was there so he didn't bother with any formalities, getting straight to the point, "What are we going to do?". Bruce didn't turn around, fingers still tapping away on the keyboard to the huge computer in front of him "What do you mean, what are we going to do?". Barry growled silently, slowly stalking up to where Bruce was sitting. "Don't play dumb with me Bruce, you know what I'm talking about. People are disappearing for crying out loud and everyone is refusing to work together! We need to _do_ something!" Bruce sighed then leant back into his chair, eyes dazedly looking at the screen. "I know we need to do something, I'm trying to do something, I…" Barry looked down at Bruce, his brow creasing in worry, he sounded weak but he didn't only just sound weak he looked it too. His face was pale, eyes were red and bags were clearly visible. "Bruce?" The bat looked up at Barry then sighed,

"They took Barbara… I don't know what they're going to do with her and I don't know how to explain this to her father. I'm trying to track her but it stops at a certain point, I've been searching but…"

"You can't find her…" Barry stayed quiet for a moment, silently watching Bruce as he tried to get his thoughts together. "You can't work when you look this tired, you need to rest." Bruce shook his head only to have Barry grip his shoulder "Bruce if you keep running like this, you won't be any help to anyone, you need to rest." Bruce and Barry glared at each other only to have Bruce look away momentarily. "Fine, I'll sleep but then I need you to keep working on this, I feel like I have something, I can't stop now Barry." The speedster nodded, sending Bruce a small smile "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to send all the information I currently have over to Tony, you're both good with computers so I'm pretty confident the both of you working together will get something done." Barry's eyes widened, "By Tony, you mean-"

"Ironman. Yes, and before you ask, no you don't have to reveal your ID to him, he'll probably figure it out anyway." Barry raised a brow at that "He figured mine out instantly, and he's nosy so he won't stop at anything to find out. So I would be careful around him and not take everything he says _too_ seriously." Barry patted Bruce on the head, laughing at the growl he relieved in return.

"Don't worry about me Bats, it's going to take more than a few words to get through _me._ "

 **/|\^o.o^/|\ Batsy is overwhelmed /|\^o.o^/|\**

"I still can't believe bats sent a _scientist,_ that is so unlike him, you have to be pretty good if _Batman_ sent _you_ to work with _me_!"Barry awkwardly stared at Tony as the genius babbled on and on about how they were going to do some mega science later when this whole thing was over. Bruce had said Tony had a mouth but he didn't think the genius could actually talk 100 words per minute. "Uh yeah, we should probably get to work, Bruce is probably going to want some progress on this."

"Who's Bruce?" Tony smirked as Barry's eyes widened "Batman! I meant _Batman_ is going to want some progress on this, so we should work and stuff, hehehe…" Tony then raised a brow in curiosity but then shrugged his shoulders, getting straight to work on the problem at hand. Barry had to admit, when Tony wanted he could get a lot done. Watching him work was truly an art in itself. "You're pretty good, Allen, how did a person like you end up working for _STAR_ _Labs_ , I'm pretty sure there are like, 20 different labs that would love to have you." Barry shrugged his shoulders "I guess the things that STAR has just interest me more?" Tony nodded his head at that "Different labs work with different things, I get that but I'm just saying Stark Industries wouldn't mind having a guy like you around." Barry smiled but shook his head "That's nice of you to offer but I think STAR needs me more that Stark Industries does. Working with you again would still be an honour."

Tony grinned at that, "Working with you has been fun Allen, I would definitely like to do it again too and I don't say that often." The two worked a little longer in silence, enjoying the others company. It was nice to work with someone who could actually understand what you were saying. Barry had to admit he was having a good time...key word _was._ "So you know Batman personally?" Tony asked not looking up from his work, Barry narrowed his eyes. " I guess, he sends mixed signals, so I never know if he likes me or just tolerates me." Tony chuckled at that, "Yeah he gets like that but trust me, I'm pretty sure he likes you or else he wouldn't have trusted you with this job." Barry relaxed slightly "I guess so…"

"If you know Batman, you probably know the rest of the League too?"

"I guess?"

"What do you think of them?"

"They're pretty cool, everyone is nice, it's an honour to just know them personally." "Yeah well, I hate them." as Tony inturrupted, Barry froze. He wasn't expecting that. "They're all glorified wannabes who are just looking for a fight. I wouldn't trust them with my life even if they were the _last_ choice on earth." Tony continued. Barry clenched his fist, blue eyes turning steely,

"Why the Bat then? If you don't trust the League, why help him?" Tony shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, he's different and I guess he could be of some sort of use to me." Barry's fist hit the metal lab table, leaving a small dent in it, he didn't care if Tony talked smack about him but _no one_ can speak poorly of his friends and get away with it. "Listen here , I don't care if you use me to get whatever the hell it is you need but you listen to me. _No one_ can talk about the League like that and don't even _think_ about using Batman for your own personal gain, if you _hurt_ him in any way, I _will_ come after you." Barry breath was coming out in harsh gasps as glared at Tony, only to receive a cocky smirk in return.

"You totally are the Flash."

Barry's eyes furrowed in confusion "W-what?" Tony patted Barry on the cheek, eyebrow raised in much confusion. "Bruce did tell you to watch what you say around me right? You basically handed the answer to me, it wasn't much of a challenge Care Bear~" Barry shook his head, resting it on his hands ,

"I don't understand-"

"-Simple really, Brucie-Bear said he had a job for me and that a friend that he trusts would help me out. Let's face it, Bruce doesn't really _have_ friends he trusts unless you count people from the Justice League." Barry frowned then crossed his arms, "So what you're saying is he doesn't trust you? You're his friend, aren't you?" Tony rolled his eyes "Trust me when I say, I am probably one of the only people in his little click that isn't Alfred or Dick he trusts the most. Besides, this isn't about me. It's about how obvious you Leaguers make yourselves!"

It was Barry's turn to roll his eyes

"What do you mean by that?"

Tony spluttered and raised his hands exasperatedly "What do you mean, _what do I mean by that_! You guys ALL have secret identities but are terrible at hiding it, does anyone _else_ notice that Clark Kent is just Superman with _glasses!_ Like come on, at least grow some facial hair with that disguise or something!" Barry couldn't help but chuckle at that, "I don't really think Superman can grow facial hair whenever he wants but that still doesn't explain how you knew who I was." Tony just shrugged his shoulders.

"It wasn't your fault really, I guess Bruce set you up and even if he didn't I've met other Leaguers in civilian clothing, you don't have the facial hair like Oliver so you couldn't be Arrow and you look completely different from Hal so Latern numero uno is out of the pic too, besides isn't he missing or something?" Barry sighed then narrowed his eyes, " _Still_ doesn't answer my question, Tony…"

"I've seen the way you act during meetings and I don't think you notice but when you get really excited about things you talk at an alarmingly fast rate. Even I don't talk that fast and I'm me." Barry kept silent mostly because he was embarrassed that he had basically exposed himself. "It's okay, Barrykins, we all make mistakes and besides, you impress me so there is an option of putting this all behind us~"

Barry sat down, his thoughts still swirling, "So all that whole hating the League and deceiving Bruce, was that real or just a way to figure me out?" Tony's lips fell into a small sincere smile, surprising the speedster greatly, who knew Tony could be sincere? "Half truth? Bruce is basically family to me, our relationship? Kind of complicated but I trust him with my life, I could never just break his trust like that. Hating the League though, well I can't really hate the people Bruce trusts so much but everyone's being so annoying, so liking is kind of hard to do. You're cool though, so there's that." Barry smiled at that "I'm cool?" Tony shrugged again "Yeah and if you're pretty cool then the rest can't be too bad." Barry laughed "Same could be said for your Avengers."

"Yeah, took me awhile to get used to them too…" Barry and Tony were silent for awhile both thinking about the crisis at hand.

"You thinking about what I'm thinking?"

"If it involves talking some sense into our childish teammates, I'm in." Tony and Barry both smiled at each other mischievously."Okay Blue Barry, let's get our plan into action."

 **/|\^•.•^/|\** ^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^

 **Dathjennab: Barry and Tony are great**

 **CilanTheGreat: Add Banner into the mix, it would be better~**

 **Darthjennab: it'd be so sciency**

 **CilanTheGreat: SCIENCE BROS FOR LIFE!**

 **Darthjennab: Sad Bruce made an appearance :(**

 **CilanTheGreat: Isn't he always sad though?**

 **Darthjennab: But he more sad. AND DEPRESSING**

 **CilanTheGreat: I'm pretty sure that's his daily emotion**

 **Darthjennab: Na man, usually he just dark and intimidating, now he sad and weak :/**

 **CilanTheGreat: If you say so ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Darthjennab: I do. Now, reviews are always welcome and they make us feel great :)**


	10. Down comes the Rain

_**CilanTheGreat: Things are actually starting to heat up...**_

 _ **Darthjennab : I'm really excited for the next few chapterssss  
CilanTheGreat: I never thought we'd make it this far tbh.**_

 _ **Darthjennab: OMG CHAPTER 10. WE ARE AT CHAPTER 10.  
CilanTheGreat: That's progress, I guess? We don't have much to say so...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: Fun times are ahead, major plot development and all that great stuff.  
CilanTheGreat:On with the chapter!**_

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^**_

Wally zoomed up towards Dick's room, knocking the door anxiously then letting himself in before a response could be uttered. "Dick! Barry's being weird and- oh no you're sad…" Dick was perched upon his windowsill, barely giving Wally a glance as he stared blankly outside. Wally sighed them slowly made his way over to Dick. Whenever the boy wonder ever got like this, getting him to cooperate was usually next to impossible.

Then again, he did tend to exaggerate now and then.

"You know Rob, Aunt I tells me when I feel like shit, talking about my feelings will make me feel better." Dick turned his head, eyebrow raised,"When you feel like shit?". Wally shrugged his shoulders "Okay, maybe she didn't use those _exact_ words but close enough… So are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Dick shrugged making Wally sigh once again. Taking ahold of Dicks' legs, Wally moved them then sat next to Dick on the sill, replacing Dicks' legs on top of his own. "I think you should share."

"Should I?"

"Sharing is caring young padawan." Dick glared at Wally, the speedster holding his glare easily

"Wally-"

"-Diiiiiick!" Rolling his eyes, Dick went back to staring out the window, Wally could be so stubborn at times.

"Barbara's gone."

Wally's eyes widened in surprise, Barbara's gone? "W-what do you mean by that?" Dick turned to look at Wally, blue eyes glossed over with unshed tears. "The people taking the heroes, they have Barbara, Wally they took her and we don't know how to get her back!" Wally frowned slightly, first Uncle Hal, and now Barbara? Wally knew how special Barbara was to Dick as how Dick was to Barbara. The crush BatGirl had on the Boy Wonder was so obvious it made Wally slightly sick to his stomach. It made the sickness slightly more worse when he realized how fond Dick was of the girl too. He never complained though because he was Dick's best friend and he had to be supportive… Because that's what _best friends_ did.

"Do you think that's what Uncle Barry and Bats are talking about right now?" Dick shrugged his shoulders, his head falling back and lightly hitting the wall behind him. "I don't know, Bruce has been looking for days and I-I feel so useless…" Wally's heart broke at the sound of Dick's voice cracking, he could hear the pain in the other's voice and he didn't know what to do to help him. "I need to go find her Wals, I can't sit around and do nothing anymore!" Dick clenched his fists, his nails digging into the pale flesh of his palm. "Dick, you and I both know that's a bad idea, you could get taken along with her and then where would we be?" Dick didn't answer instead choosing to look down at the clenched fists folded in his lap.

"I know you're worried, I am too but jumping into this head first isn't going to solve our problems. We don't know who's going to be taken next, our best solution is to stick together." Wally placed his hands over Dick's fists, easing them out of their clenched state. "That's why if you're going to go then I'm going to go with you." Dick's head shot up in surprise, _did he hear what he thought he just heard?_

"Wally you can't-"

"I don't want to hear it. If you're going to be crazy then I might as well be crazy too. It's what best friends do, _right?_ " Dick felt Wally's thumbs run over his knuckles and his cheeks warm slightly. "Thanks KF, it really means a lot,"

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me one though." Dick knew Wally was joking because of the goofy grin plastered on his face but Wally was always doing things like this for him. "Of course, anything you want."

" _Anything_?" Dick nodded his head, noticing the hesitant look Wally was adopting, Dick cocked his head to the side in curiosity. "Well you see maybe when this thing is all over you and I-"

" _to team, can anyone hear me?!"_ Wally groaned inwardly, really M'gann now was not the time. Dick pressed a finger to his ear to where his comm was safely secured. "This is Robin, what's up Miss. M?"

" _Kaldurs gone!"_ Wally and Dick shared a look, "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

" _Well earlier I was trying out a new recipe for cookies and it had chocolate and everything and Kaldur said he would try them so when I went to go get him, he wasn't in his room! So then I went asked everyone else and they said they hadn't seen him and then I checked the security cameras and he just left!"_

"Left? M'gann are you sure he didn't just go off to visit Atlantis or somethings?" Wally chimed in, sounding slightly annoyed, " _I'm sure that's not it, ever since Aquaman has been taken he's been spending his time in the cave, he has nowhere to go!"_ Wally raised a confused brow at that,

"Aquaman has been taken? Since when? No one told me this!" Dick squeezed Wally's hand that was still in his grasp then let out a tired sigh. "He's been gone for about the same amount of time GL's been gone." Wally frowned deepened, his annoyance at M'gann now turning into worry. "M'gann you don't think Kal went off to go and I don't know look for him?"

" _I hope not! He's not stupid! Is he? He could get captured, we need to get him before something terrible happens!" ._ Dick and Wally shared a look, "Miss M, get everyone to the cave, KF and I will be there soon, if Kaldur is really doing what we think he's doing then we're going to need a little help."

M'gann let out a noise of confirmation before signing off the comm, leaving Wally and Dick alone again. "So I guess you aren't the only one with crazy plans?" Dick laughed a slightly "I guess not, come on KF, we need to call a certain Web Warrior~" With that said Dick flung his legs off of Wally and let go of his hands leaving the Speedster feeling cold. "Uh, yeah. Let's go."

 **/|\^._.^/|\ I'm running out of ideas /|\^._.^/|\**

Peter held his phone to his ear, watching as Barry and Tony gathered the Avengers and Leaguers into a Stark Tower meeting room at their final attempt for getting them to work together. " _Spud so is it a go or no because we really need to go get Aqualad now."_ Peter listened to Dick rant in his ear about how fish were important and how this was for the greater good for about half an hour. That was also the same amount of time it took for Barry and Tony to trick the other heroes into having another meeting. It was quite impressive actually, he didn't think it was possible to get the two hero organizations back together in the same room but here they were.

This was all going to end terribly.

"I don't know Dick-" " _-Think about it Spud. Maybe when we get Kaldur, we'll get a clue to where the missing heroes are turning up!"_ Peter sighed, he already knew he wouldn't be able to say no to the baby bird. "I'll get the team and we'll meet you there, just send me your location." " _Thanks Spud, sending coordinates now!"_ Peter hung up then looked at the heroes once more, they'd be fine on their own. "Spider-Man to team, come in team, we have a mission."

 **/|\^._.^/|\ Batsy who? /|\^._.^/|\**

"Someone please tell me how we all got like this again?" Steve asked truly confused on how he got here. One minute, he's in the gym sparring with Thor then the next minute, he's sitting in a meeting room. He also felt really underdressed, like _super_ underdressed, all he had on were a pair of sweats and now people were ogling him. "It's okay Steve. With you here like that, I think we can all negotiate something." Tony answered back winking and smirking at Batman who was growling at Tony in the background. Steve rolled his eyes, he really hoped Tony wasn't wasting his time.

"So, I think we can all guess why we're all here today?" All heads turned to Barry who looked slightly winded in the corner. "What's up with you?" Ant Man asked also very confused on how he got there. Barry shook his head "S'not important…"

"Oookay then…" Oliver watched the exchange slightly annoyed at how buddy buddy Flash was being with the rival hero team. "Flash this is a waste of-" "Flash? I don't see Flash?" Barry replied looking away, his cheeks taking on a red tint. "Holy shit, I didn't think he'd be blonde!" Hawkeye yelled out, eyes wide "Damn it, now I owe Tasha 30 bucks, thanks a lot, _Flash."_ Natasha smirked, "I'll be waiting~"

"It was very unwise of you to take that challenge Man of Hawk."

"Excuse me, big guy, I saw my chance at easy cash and I took it!"

"Yes but you also lost-"

"Shut up Steve, nobody asked you, Steve!"

"Is this all you people do? Fight? It's really annoying." Barry intervened, not looking too pleased, "Sometimes we fight, sometimes we sing. Sometimes we scream and throw others out the window. Changes constantly."

"Come on Tony, it was one time! Get over it!"

"No Bruce, I could have died, Reindeer games was being an ass and forgiveness is something I can't afford!"

"Lies!"

"Tony just get to why we're here! The rest of you shut up unless it's relevant!" "Ooh Cap has a mouth-"

" _Tony!"_

The genius sighed then looked over at the Leaguers who were watching them with either annoyance or amusement. "Okay guys things are getting serious, people are disappearing and if we help one another then I'm 62.8% sure we can help each other out." "Only 62%?" Batman asked sounding highly amused at how things were turning out. Tony glared at him, he didn't need the bats sarcasm making this whole situation worse. "It's 62.8% basically making it a _63_ , numbers rising depending on how well we work together." "Well, we all know how well that turned out the _first_ time." Hawkgirl answered, staring daggers at the rest of the Avengers.

"I honestly think you just randomly brought us together to waste more of the time we don't have." John also replied looking like he hadn't slept in weeks, "This wouldn't be a waste of time if you guys would listen and stop arguing. You've all been so busy worrying about your own problems you haven't even realized that the kids have been working together better than we have!" Barry yelled looking slightly hysterical, he was going crazy and 10 minutes haven't even gone by yet.

"What do you mean _the kids are working together_?"

Superman hesitantly asked, warily looking at Barry as if he were going to explode. The speedster gave him a strange look, "Hasn't Connor told you about the team up? Wally won't shut up about it…" Superman narrowed his eyes "Connor hasn't told me anything, what about you GA?" Oliver growled "Artemis didn't specify on who she was working with, just told me they were _new._ "

"M'gann has informed me of the new arrangements, she seemed especially fond of the Spider Man fellow." Martian ManHunter added, looking as indifferent as ever. "Wait, wait, wait, what kids are we talking about, we have kids?" Hawkeye asked looking confused, "The SHIELD trainees Clint…" Steve murmured looking like he had a serious migraine going on. Clint's eyes widened in understanding and slammed his head on the table in front him, letting out a groan. "For the love of- who's genius idea was that?" The Avengers' heads snapped over to Tony while the Leaguers all looked over at Batman. Tony chuckled sheepishly then pulled out a STARK Pad seemingly out of nowhere. "I'm pretty sure they're all okay, if not I have a tracking chip on Pe-Spider-Man." Clint gave Tony a weird look "Why only the spider?". Tony shrugged "Not important and _why_ is Spider-Man located smack dab in the middle of the ocean!?" "That is Aquaman's domain, no need to worry about them." Wonder Woman voiced looking the least bit concerned, "Do none of you remember Aquaman's disappearance a while ago?" Batman asked, already out of his chair and heading to the door. The rest of the Leaguers looked at the Bat in alarm, then back at the Avengers. "Well don't just sit there! Avengers Assemble and Leaguers do...whatever it is you do!" Tony yelled out running after Batman. "Tch, _Avengers Assemble?_ " "Shut up GA, not the time." Barry murmured following Tony out of the room.

 **/|\^._.^/|\ Ultimate Batsy-Break /|\^._.^/|\**

"Why are we near water? No one said anything about water, I am useless in water!" Peter ranted as he and the team met up with Dick and the others, "Don't worry Spud, we won't all go underwater. A few miles from here there's a base, from Bats files it's apparently abandoned but he hasn't had to time to search for sure. So that's what we're going to do." Peter narrowed his eyes at the water, looking over the shore only to see miles and miles of ocean. "Are you sure Aqualad will be hiding out in an abandoned base?" Dick shrugged his shoulders, a serious expression pressed upon his face. "We tracked his comm and it brought us here. It stopped transmitting signals when he got near the base. It's the only lead we have, so we're going to take the chance." Peter sighed then nodded his head. If this was their only lead so far… "Okay guys, huddle up. If we want a swift clean recon mission, then we're going to need to split up."

"Split up?" M'gann asked looking slightly concerned "Yeah. Like I mentioned before, I'm useless underwater, if we ran into trouble down there I wouldn't be any help. Robin, Kid Flash, White Tiger, Power Man and I will stay up top, we'll have a better advantage up here then underwater." Artemis looked at the Spider with bewilderment "How would I be of any use underwater?" "I've seen what you can do with those arrows, I'm pretty sure you won't have any problems using them underwater. We'll take a quick look around and be extra cautious, we don't know what we're going to be facing. Everyone keep in touch and _stay alert_." Dick looked over at M'gann then nodded his head,

' _ **Can everyone hear me well?'**_ Spider-Man and his team jumped in surprise, "Holy shit, am I going crazy or is Ms.M in my head?" Nova exclaimed clutching his head between his hands ' _ **Not just Ms.M dude, so I'd be careful on what you think. I don't think we all need the second-hand embarrassment.'**_ Ava and Artemis both smacked Wally upside the head, silently telling the other to shut up **. '** _ **What! It's true!'**_ Spider-Man shook his head, not ready for the argument that was accumulating. ' _ **We'll get explanations later, right now let's head out!'**_ Sounds of confirmation rang out and soon enough the teams split up going the same direction. The team searching above water taking the Quinjet and the team searching underwater taking the bioship.

 **/|\^._.^/|\I'll just hide here/|\^._.^/|\**

Spider-Mans team flew around in the Quinjet for a while in complete silence, all looking down at the water passing by them. They all seemed to be enjoying the silence, that is until… "So Spidey, what's the real reason why you didn't want to go underwater?" KF asked a sly smile forming on the speedsters lips. Peter crossed his arms stubbornly not taking his eyes off the water. "No reason." KF's smile fell off his face his eyes widening. "Spidey you're still on mental link, I can hear your thought remember?" Peter tensed in his seat, his head falling into his hands. ' _ **Webhead you okay?'**_ Nova asked over the mental link, his voice calming Peter down a bit. ' _ **I'm fine and before anyone asks yes it's true and no I don't mind talking about it.'**_ Dick could tell that it was a lie but he kept silent watching and listening for the reaction of their teammates. Sighing, Peter leant back in his seat keeping his gaze at the Quinjet ceiling.

' _ **When I was 10, Tony took me on a business trip to Afghanistan and things didn't really go as planned. We were attacked and then later captured, they used me as leverage over Tony. He either made the weapons they wanted or they hurt him or me. Water being one of their more tactful resources…' '**_ ' _ **Why'd you go with him?'**_ Connor asked, his voice sounding strained ' _ **I was his new ward and he didn't want to leave me behind, the people he was working with… They said it'd all be safe but I guess they were wrong.'**_ Everyone was silent, a sombre feeling radiated between them all, making them feel uneasy. Peter squared his shoulders, then brought his eyes back down to the ocean and to the task at hand. ' _ **Yeah it happened but that's in the past now and right now we have mission at hand and it needs our attention.'**_ Dick watched Peter carefully, watching the spider build a wall around himself. He knew if he confronted him now he'd just get shut down at any attempt. So, for now, he'd stay silent. They'd talk later.

 _ **^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^ ***^._.^  
Darthjennab : WHY DOES EVERYTHING ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO DEPRESSING  
CilanTheGreat:Everyone likes some good angst every now and then **_

_**Darthjennab: Poor spud has such a hard life.  
CilanTheGreat: It just gets harder from here...**_

 _ **Darthjennab: I mean, Robins life is still worse but he's on the list.  
CilanTheGreat: Meh they'll just have to mend each other. **_

_**Darthjennab : Man, I can't wait to rea- I mean, write the next chapter...  
CilanTheGreat: RnR please~**_


	11. AN

CilanTheGreat: SO we've been gone aloooooooong while...

Darthjennab : I wanna say we have reasons but we're just busy

CilanTheGreat: But fret not! We haven't given up on this!

Darthjennab: we kinda read it again and there's ALOT we gotta fix...

CilanTheGreat: We're doing a MAJOR edit on the chapters we've already did.

Darthjennab: so keep an eye out for updates but it might be a smidge longer until we post a new chapter

CilanTheGreat: Other than that I don't think we have anything else to say.

Darthjennab : we just wanted to let you guys know WE HAVEN'T GIVEN UP.

CilanTheGreat: So until next time, adieu~


	12. Another AN

**CilanTheGreat** : It is finally here! The new update is here and is under the name "Bad Things Going Wrong". You can find it on our profile and just to let you know all of our updates will now be happening on that fic and this one will be discontinued.

Thanks for sticking with us guys!


End file.
